Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage (Discontinued for Rewrite)
by Mr. AE Hachi-Roku
Summary: Tadakuni Yamauchi just started his tranquil life in high-school until 'Fractured' Milla fell on top of him. A murder mystery and the Midnight Channel rises, and street racers challenge the city's pride of touge racing. Will Tadakuni drift to the truth of this mystery and defend his town with his AE86 2-door and the Wild Card? Will his secret of being an underage driver be revealed?
1. CH 1 Zenki: The Velvet Room

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 1 Zenki: The Velvet Room

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I mean by Initial D, the Persona Series, and Tales of Xillia 2**

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.**

**I'm just going to go do the best I can in Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto (Drift) Stage. Let's see how this goes.**

**Please tell me what you think about this fanfic.**

* * *

_Unknown_

**BGM: Persona OST: Aria of the Soul **

A sound of an car engine moving slowly through the dense fog. The purring noise came from a midnight blue Rolls Royce stretched limousine. Inside the limo, a strange man in a suit with white hair and a long nose sat at a fancy chair while a beautiful woman dressed in a dark-blue outfit sat in a couch right next to the man holding an old, thick book.

In front of them, a boy with messy black hair in pajamas appeared in an empty chair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor and this is my assistant, Margret, a resident of this room such as myself." The man calmly stated.

"Wait, what? WHAT? B-b-but I t-thought I was-" the boy stammered in confusion and panic.

"Hmhmhmhm. Do not worry, you are well asleep in your world. This place exist between mind and matter, reality and dream." Igor explained. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Ok, my name is Yamauchi Tadakuni. It's nice to meet you both."

"Hmmm, I see. So, do you believe in fortunes?" Igor questioned again.

Tadakuni nodded and then Igor laid out seven blue cards face down on the table in response. "Remember, The fortune uses the same cards each time, but they always give different results, sometimes similar. Hmhmhm, life follows the same principle, doesn't it? Let's have a look into your immediate future, shall we?" Igor explained.

He made one of the cards flip over showing a tower and the top part of it falling off of it and it had the Roman Numeral sixteen on it. "This is the Tower, in the upright position. It seems that a terrible catastrophe will come upon you very soon. Now, your future beyond that is..." he stated.

Two cards flipped over. One showed a moon and the other showed two horses and a man. "The Moon and the Chariot, both in the upright position. The Moon shows us mystery and hesitation. It seems a mystery will surface and if you don't solve the mystery, your future will be forever lost. Our duty is to make sure that never happens to our guests. The Chariot shows us speed, opportunities and pride. This is very interesting indeed. Your destiny is very simiar to our recent guest. I can sense a very peculiar power in you that may exceed all of our past guests'." Igor explained.

Tadakuni raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the coming of days, you will come back here of your own accord. You will soon come by a contract and agree sign it. Here take this as you are a guest of this room. Farewell"

When Tadakuni took an old-fashioned key that appeared in front of him, everything faded to black.

* * *

**BGM end.**

* * *

_Sunday: 15 April, 2012 7:00 am;_

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_Raining_

"What a strange dream," Tadakuni thought out loud. He heard a few knocks coming from his bedroom door. "Hey, Tadakuni, do have time?" An old masculine voice asked. Tadkuni opened his door and his grandfather was there. "Can you go to this address and deliver these?" he asked. Tadakuni nodded yes and his grandfather game him a plastic bag full of fried tofu and a paper saying the address with a map. "Hey isn't this...?" Tadakuni asked.

"Yep, it's at your part-time job." Tadakuni's grandfather answered.

Ten minutes later, Tadakuni got ready with his raincoat including his umbrella and went to the front of the small living room to put on his shoes. He picked up the things his grandfather gave him. "Well then, I'm off." he announced. "Oh, remember, you need to get 500 yen from him," Tadakuni's grandfather echoed across the house.

"Okay," Tadakuni replied. He went out of the shop area inside his house and went outside. He looked at the map and walked to his destination.

* * *

_ Gas Station_

"Looks like the someone ordered here. Where are they?" Tadakuni thought out loud. "Oh, are you here to bring me the tofu?" a guy in a blue work uniform asked him while walking up to him. " Why yes, I am here to deliver this bag. Are you the one who ordered this?" Tadakuni asked. The guy nodded and Tadakuni responded," That'll be 500 yen please." The worker of the gas station gave him the 500 yen from his pocket and Tadakuni gave him the plastic bag full of tofu. "Are you in high school?" The attendant asked.

"Yes, I am a first-year." Tadakuni answered.

"Well, we're a bit short on hands here on afternoon shifts. So we don't care if you just started in high school. So why don't you think about it, won't you?" The worker asked. He gave his hand out to Tadakuni for a handshake. Tadakuni smiled, shook hands with him. After they were done with shaking hands, Tadakuni realized something. "Hey wait , I just started this job weeks ago! I have never seen you in my time here!"

"Huh? Well, maybe it's because we work on different days."

"I guess so..." Tadakuni replied.

Both of them heard a honk from a car."Well, I have to go. Thank you the tofu," the attendant stated.

"You're welcome."

The attendent went back to the station to fill a gas tank from a black Nissan GT-R R35. Then, Tadakuni felt sick and he thought it was from having less than 7 hours of sleep. So he walked back to his home in the Green Shopping District.

* * *

_Green Shopping District (Entrance)_

Tadakuni was strolling along on the sidewalk. When he was under the entrance sign, he heard something.

'What was that just now?' he pondered and shrugged his shoulders. "Aw well, it's probably nothing."

He walked just a few centimeters away from the entrance archway and something fell on top of him. He dropped onto the floor face down from the impact. "Ow, that really smarts! Huh?" The thing that fell on him was a person. Specifically, a girl that looks like his age. Her hair color was golden and reached up to her torso.

_'Who is this girl? She looks like a foreigner or a cosplayer. Should I take her to the police or should I carry her on the way home?' _he thought.

Tadakuni decided to carry her on the way to the tofu shop since there was no one in sight. He got up and carried the girl princess style while having his smartphone on one hand. He looked up the internet about the girl, but there was nothing about her. So he just turned it off after having no luck. Tadakuni power-walked back home so he could find out who the cosplayer is.

* * *

**A/N: This is a rewrite to Persona 4A-GE, the fanfiction that I first did. Basically, I took out the **

**characters from Seto No Hanayome (My Bride is a**

**Mermaid).**** I chose the 1983 Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex coupe ****with a ****small black rear wing (Akina's **

**Eight-Six at the front; Sidewinder's Eight-Six at the back.**

**Both are from Initial D) as the protagonist's car. The reason ****why I ditched ****Persona 4A-****GE for this **

**rewrite is because the c****haracters from Seto No Hanayome **

**did't really seem to fit in the story. So ****I decided to use Tsundere/Alternate Milla ****from Tales of **

**Xillia 2 since, (spoilers) I'm not really convinced that she died **

**when she fell in the bottomless abyss. I would like to thank Mage of Hope for assisting me in **

**creating the description.**

**Social Qualities (Only shows when changes):**

**Expression: Mediocre**

**Diligence****: Persistent**

**Courage: A bit cowardly**

**Knowledge: Professor**

**Understanding: Generous**

**Social Links: (Only shown when changes.)**

**None so far.**


	2. CH 1 Kouki: Milla With Amnesia

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 1 Kouki: Her Name is Milla

* * *

_**I don't own anything at all!**_

* * *

**Noon**

** Yamauchi Tofu Shop **

**Raining**

Tadakuni got inside of the tofu shop. He quickly took his shoes out and put out a spare futon on top of the tatamis of the small living room and put her down on it. "I should check her temperature to see if she has a cold or something else." he told to himself. Tadakuni pushed the golden locks of hair up from her forehead and put his forehead against her own. Both of their lips were 5 cm apart, but at a certain distance, a person would mistake them kissing. "Hmmm, she's a little warm." He thought out loud. "Wow Tadakuni, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." his grandafther spoke while coming down at the end of the staircase. "G-grandpa?! What are saying?!" Tadakuni exclaimed.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding, I knew you didn't have a girlfriend at all back in junior high and in elementary. So, what's her story?" he questioned while sitting down on the tatami.

"Well, when I was going back home, I found her lying down right next to the river in the rain. She was unconscious this whole time. So when I got here, I decided to lay her down on the futon and check her temperature so I can see if she has a cold or something." Tadakuni answered."

"What's her current condition?"

"She's a little warm right now. So I should get a cold wet towel on her for now."

"I see. We should wait for her to wake up." the grandfather stated.

"Then I should look after her for now."

Tadakuni's grandfather agreed and went up the stairs.

Tadakuni took off his raincoat and got his work from his school bag on the coffee table of the living room. He put a cold wet towel the girl's head. When it was 4:00 pm, he finished his homework in the living room. He stretched both of his hands up and realized about something. "Huh, that's weird, I could have sworn that I was feeling a bit sick back at the gas station. Ah well. Guess I'll watch something on the TV." he spoke to himself.

* * *

**Evening**

Tadakuni watched the local news channel on the TV. The weather lady stated a prediction of rain again tomorrow and fog will come on the day after. When they covered a local news story, the girl in her over-sized black and white attire opened her magenta-colored eyes. "Ahh, you're finally awake." he spoke. The female blinked a few times and tried to look at Tadakuni. When her vision was clear, she gasped and questioned frantically in her semi-high pitched voice,"W-where am I?! W-who are you?!"

"Hey wait, calm down please. You were unconscious in the rain. Anyway, why did you just fall on top of me at the shopping district sign outside! Honestly, that did really hurt you know!"

"Like I would know, I don't have any memories of my own past! I don't even remember having this on!" She showed her over-sized attire.

"Huh, you have amnesia? You mean you don't know who your relatives are or even where you came from?"

She nodded no while having a depressed look on her. "None..., I don't even know if I do have a family."

"Do you remember anything at all? At the very least like your name?"

She looked down and said softly,"...Milla..., my name is Milla and that's all I can remember."

Tadakuni was speechless.

That awkward silence was broken by grandfather coming down the stairs.

"So how is she?"

"Apparently she has amnesia of her whole, but she remembers her name, and it's Milla." Tadakuni answered.

"Is it a last name?"

"I don't think so."

"Does she remember her home? What about..her parents or her relatives?"

Tadakuni nodded no to both of those questions and stated," She doesn't seem to have any. I don't see any reports of missing people on the TV nor on the internet."

"Hmmmm, I have an idea. Why don't we take her in and make her part of our family?"

Tadakuni widened his eyes and gasped.

"Well , she doesn't seem to have any memories and a place to live. There's no reports of her being missing, so why not make her your sister?"

"W-w-wait! I-I-I guess you may be right; she doesn't have anywhere to go, b-b-but we need to have permission from her first." Tadakuni replied. "Milla, do you want me to call an ambulance or a hospital?"

"What are you talking about? An ambulance? Hospital? What are those things?" Milla asked.

"She doesn't even know?!" Tadakuni shouted.

"I see. Did you hear that Milla-chan, do you want to be part of this family?" grandpa asked Milla.

Milla nodded yes, then she asked," Then, what are your names?"

"My name is Yamauchi Tadakuni. It's nice to meet you." he formally introduced while bowing down.

"My name is Yamauchi Kanzaburo, but you can call me grandpa, gramps or whatever you want to call me."

"Don't you guys have the same names?"

"Um, we're saying our family name first, then our own name. That's just how it is."

"oh, I see."

"Oh that's right! I need to make some rice porridge for you. You where feeling a bit warm, so I gave you a cold towel on your head." Tadakuni spoke while heading into the small kitchen. While Tadakuni prepared he rice porridge, Milla was looking at the TV showing the news channel. She asked,"What's this?"

"Oh, that's a television, but many people call it a TV," the grandfather explained," it basically projects a recording of..." He ranted on and on about the history of it and how it works. He finished his extensive explanation and Milla nodded yes repeatedly and responded,"I see, I see."

Tadakuni was done with the rice porridge and put it on a wooden tray with a spoon. Then he approached Milla and put the tray down on her lap. He spoke,"Here you go." His grandfather already left the room to who-knows-where.

Milla replied,"Thank you, Tada...kuni."

He gave a slight smile and nodded. Milla was finished with the porridge. She thanked Tadakuni and he put the bowl and the tray in the sink inside the kitchen and washed them. When he was scrubbing the tray, he looked at the clock above the sink and said," Oh, it's eight'o'clock already. I'd better get ready for bed." He was finished, then he turned of the TV and speed-walked to his room upstairs. Milla asked him while he was midway,"Hey what are you doing?"

"I have to get ready to sleep right now because I have school tomorrow. You should go to sleep as well but you need to brush your teeth first," Tadakuni answered, "We have two bathrooms, one is upstairs and the other is that door that says toilet on it which is right in front of you. The stuff for brushing is already on the bathroom sink. If you need anything, you can ask my grandpa. Anyway, good night."

"G-good night," Milla replied.

When the 15-year-old boy was ready for bed, he lied down and pondered to himself about something.

_Hmmm...when she was unconscious, she had clothes that was bigger than her on. Right now, she seems to be about the same age as me and is kind of the same height than me by a couple of centimeters. Milla has no memories right now, so I hope that she will get back her memories. For now, I will let her borrow my clothes until I can save enough money to buy some for her._

Then, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Tsundere Milla is in the action! ****Basically, this is a crossover between three (possibly more) franchises. ****Thank you for reading this. Visitors and **

**fellow writers, please review if there's anything good or wrong in this story.**


	3. CH 2 Zenki: Let's Buy a Hachi-Roku!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 2 Zenki: Go For an Hachi-Roku

* * *

**I don't own anything at all! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Monday: 16 April, 2012_

_Early Morning_

_Partly Cloudy_

_Tadakuni's bedroom_

His alarm clock started to beep indicating that it's time to get ready for school. Tadakuni's right hand kept on moving to the button to make the alarm stop. When the continuous beeping stopped, Tadakuni got up from his blanket and he stretched his arms while yawning. Then, he slid the glass door that leads to the second floor balcony open to let the air in.

He got up from his bed and did his usual morning routine.

Tadakuni was finished and then he got a set of clothes that would seem to fit Milla a bit. He taped a piece of paper and wrote:

Milla, wear these for now. I know that these are mine, but I promise to buy you some clothes soon. Your breakfast is in the refrigerator.  
-Tadakuni

He put the black t-shirt along with a pair of pants on the living room table where he assumed Milla was sleeping there. He looked over the table to see if she's awake or still asleep, but she wasn't there. The futon was all messy and he put it away in a closet after the clothes were on the table.

"She must be awake by now, I'll make some breakfast for now." he said to himself. The boy yawned again and he went into the kitchen to make breakfast including his lunch.

After he packed his lunch and ate his breakfast, he looked through his wallet that was in his uniform to see if he has any money. His eyes widened due to the fact that he's broke.

_Shoot, this is bad. I have to buy some My grandfather gets a lot of profit on the weekends which was just yesterday and the day before, but he always spends it on machine parts, computer equipment and microchips for something. So that settles it, I must get a job at the gas station._

He looked at the clock and it was 7:30 a.m. He widened his eyes again and shouted," Oh no, I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now!"

He quickly put on his light green sneakers and got his light blue school bag which he left right next to where Milla's futon was along with his umbrella and shouted,"Bye Grandpa and Milla, I'm going to school!" He went outside and sprinted off to his school.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tadakuni's bedroom, the blanket was moving on top of the bed. Coming out of of the thick sheet was Milla. She asked," Who's voice was that?" She looked at the view from the open sliding glass door and went out to the balcony.

When she got out, she saw a pair of teenage girls in their school uniforms passing by to get to school. She overheard their conversation:

"Hey, are you free today after school?"

"Umm sorry, I have a Kendo club meeting today."

"Is that so? Well that's fine, we can go to karaoke tomorrow then."

"Maybe."

She couldn't any more of their conversation since they were far away from the tofu shop. Milla said to herself,"School, huh?" She remembers what Tadakuni said last night.

I have to get ready for school tomorrow.

"I... want... to go to school too." She added out loud. "So you want to go to school just like Tadakuni?" a certain old masculine voice asked. Milla quickly turned around to find Kanzaburo at the bedroom doorway.

"You shouldn't scare me Kanza- no, Grandpa!"

He chuckled for a bit and asked her again," Do you want to go to school? Yes or no?"

Milla answered," Yes, I do want to go to school."

He grinned and said,"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call."

* * *

_Shibukawa High School Rooftop_

_Lunchtime_

_Cloudy_

"The 2002 model comes in at 1.9 million yen, and an S13 cost 1.29 million yen. Man, Silvias are really expensive these days. I can't even pick a good FR these days! The only one I can get is an Hachi-Roku cause that's an FR! Right Tadakuni? Tadakuni, come on are you listening?!" a first-year student standing next to Tadakuni asked. Tadakuni was leaning over the fence and he sighed," Yeah Itsuki, I'm listening. So, how much is that Hachi-Roku?" Tadakuni asked.

"Well, this one is 400,000 yen, but it hasn't passed inspection." Itsuki answered with his smartphone.

"How much do you have so far?"

"None... I haven't saved a single one so far."

"I should have known."

"Maaaan! Even if we go full-time at the gas station on Summer vacation, we'll only make 150,000 yen!"

"We just started high-school. You're worried about that right now? We get over 450,000 by the time we graduate. If we're lucky, maybe 500,000 yen." Tadakuni said.

"But I want a car the day I get a license! One that's a good time on the touge."

"Then there's a long way to go."

"So what are you two talking about?" A girl asked. The two friends turned around and Itsuki shouted," Oh, Naoki-chan!" The girl with long sky blue twin tails asked," I heard you guys were talking about money. What were you talking about?"

"We have part-time jobs at the gas station after school every other day. Unfortunately, we barely earn any money." Itsuki complained.

"How much then?" Naoki asked.

"150,000 yen a month going for 12 hours every day and we only have two months available!" Itsuki answered.

"What! That much work for only 150,000 yen!?" Naoki shouted.

"That's about right." Tadakuni answered.

"I didn't know about that..." Naoki commented while touching her metallic headphones.

The school bell rang indicating the end of lunchtime. "We should go to class right now. See you two later!"

"Bye, Naoki-chan!" Naoki had already left.

"Koooouuuuhhh! Man Tadakuni, that classmate of ours has a lot of moe, don't you think?"

"Really? I never knew about that. We weren't in the same class back in junior high. Naoki and I used to be in the same Kendo club, but we hardly talk."

"You don't get it man. She makes those cute poses that can pierce a guys heart in an instant." Itsuki stated.

"Wait, I thought you have a girlfriend, Akiyama...Kazumi-senpai, right?"

"Dude, our Naoki-chan is basically an idol in our class. A girlfriend is another story..."

Tadakuni looked away and thought about a memory when he was a second-year junior-high schooler. All he could remember was him facing a collapsed upperclassman with his fist partially covered in blood. Tadakuni could remember the heavy breathing and the unleashed rage from himself during that time.

"Hey, Tadakuni!"

"Whuh?" Tadakuni replied.

"We have to go now. We've got a math quiz now!"

"Oh shoot, wait up Itsuki!" Tadakuni shouted.

* * *

_After School_

_Route to Esso Gas Station_

"Hey, why don't we both pool in and buy an Hachi-Roku? If we do that, then we could at least get one before we graduate." Itsuki asked.

"I don't want to. Besides, we only have three or two more years left without driver's licenses. Why do you want a car so badly right now anyway? Doesn't your parents have a car?" Tadakuni replied.

"That car is not even good. My dad's car is a front-wheel-drive automatic diesel. It's super slow and its sound sucks like hell. I wouldn't even call it a car at all."

Both of them reached up to an intersection crossing and the walking light was red. Various cars and trucks drove by.

"If it has four tires, an engine, and can get you to your destination, then it's a car."

"You don't get it man. If it's not giving you a good time on the touge, it wouldn't even be considered a car." Itsuki explained.

"Just what do you do on the touge?"

"Huh? What do you think?! It's about challenging the corners!"

"Challenging the corners, huh? Is it really that fun?" Tadakuni asked.

"What do you think? You're starting to be a man and you don't want to tackle the corners?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing wrong, I'm just already tired of that kind of business." Tadakuni muttered.

The walking light turned green and the duo crossed the street.

"Huh, what are you talking about? We don't have licenses yet!"

* * *

_Afternoon_

_Esso Gas Station_

"Thank you for your business!" both Tadakuni and Itsuki shouted to a customer car driving out of the gas station. As they were walking back to the gas pumps, Itsuki pleaded," Hey Tadakuni, please think about the Hachi-Roku thing." He pulled Tadakuni's hand a couple of times.

"Ok, I don't care about it. I'm tired of you asking about the Hachi-Roku!" Tadakuni shouted.

"Hey you two kids have good taste. So what are you dudes talking about? The one that just came out or the AE86?" a fellow worker with his cap on backwards asked.

"See? See Junpei-senpai agrees with me, right? About the AE86?"

"Y-yeah, the AE86 is pretty old, but it's a really great car." Junpei answered.

"Did, you get that Tadakuni?"

"Sure, but honestly, I don't even know what an AE86 is? Who makes it, Honda or Mazda?" Tadakuni asked.

"Seriously man? You don't even know what hell is an Hachi-Roku? Why don't you drink some high-octane for a change?" Junpei asked while trying to put one of the nozzle in Tadakuni's mouth.

"You've worked here and you don't even know? What a shame!" Itsuki commented while holding the struggling black-haired high-schooler.

"The Hachi-Roku is a Toyota! Well, it's not really a surprise. We all weren't even born when the Kyu-Ni model replaced the Hachi-Roku."

"Really?

That's not really good since my grandpa has an old Toyota car too, but we just use it for the store." Tadakuni commented.

"Don't compare the Hachi-Roku to that! The Hachi-Roku may be nearly three decades old, but it's special. SPECIAL I TELL YOU!" Itsuki yelled.

"Oh yeah, you dudes wanna go up to Mount Akina this Saturday? My team is going to be meeting there."

"Yeah okay, Junpei-senpai! Wait...we don't even have a driver's license nor even a car." Itsuki complained.

"Don't worry about it. I can give you dudes a ride."

"Wait, you mean you take us in your S15 Silvia?! We're going! We're going! We're totally in this!" Itsuki answered.

'_An S15? What is that?'_ Tadakuni thought.

"Wait a minute, aren't you guys really planning to go up to the hotels in Lake Akina just to see Capi-chan, the goddess of moe?" Itsuki asked.

"Hurgh! Well I guess you're right about tha-" Junpei answered.

"I WANNA GO. I WANNA GO. TADAKUNI, YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME. YOU, ME, SENPAI, AND CAPI-CHAN EQUALS A TON OF MOE!" Itsuki yelled while shaking Tadakuni violently.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll go with you. Just calm down, please." Tadakuni answered.

Then it started to rain and the trio looked at the dark clouds with drops of water starting to come down. Itsuki asked," That reminds me, did you guys hear about the rumors of the Midnight Channel?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing about that from my team too. They say if you watch the TV on a rainy midnight, you get to see your soulmate." Junpei answered.

"Then that's all the more reason to do it. You guys have to watch it." Itsuki replied.

"Sure." Both Junpei and Tadakuni responded.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Junpei's in here and he's the leader of the Akina Speed Stars this time. Visitors and fellow writers, please leave a review if there's anything you liked about it or if there's something wrong with it.**

**Hachi-Roku: Eight-Six**

**(Spelling might be wrong) Kyu-Ni: Nine-Two**


	4. CH 2 Kouki: Are You Kidding Me?

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 2 Kouki: Are You Kidding Me?!

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers or Tales of Xillia 2. (Somewhere in the middle) If you don't want to read anything about it because you plan on playing the game later on, then don't read the section where it has it. There will be a warning sign: #####.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

_**Evening **_

_**Raining**_

Itsuki and Tadakuni were done for the day and went off to their seperate ways. Tadakuni remembered about having to buy some underwear for Milla since he knows that sometimes his grandfather is always busy in the strange room in his house when customers aren't around and Milla probably doesn't know how to get around in Shibukawa. So Tadakuni decided to go to the store on the way home. He looked at the 1800 yen he earned from his day at the gas station and thought to himself.

Looks like I have enough to buy Milla at least one. I hope.

Tadakuni strolled to the convenience store that was a few blocks away from the Green Shopping District (where his house is).

Convenience Store

He was already at the aisle where they were selling the underwear sets for girls and Tadakuni had an agitated face with a slight indication of sleepiness about picking which one.

"Let's see there's black, white, and... Man there's so many of them to choose! Which one should be the best?! Which one?!"

While he was having a debate in his head, a couple of housewives were gossiping about him.

"Can you believe that? That kid has got to be a pervert."

"Do you mean the tofu delivery boy from the Green Shopping District?"

"Him? Oh, so that's Yamauchi's grandson."

"I guess he's heavily influenced by the owner, huh?"

"You may be right."

Tadakuni couldn't help himself from overhearing their conversation. So he decided to just go and buy a set. He randomly picked a light pink set so he can get home quickly.

Tadakuni was at one of the cash registers. Luckily, there was no one in line and the clerk was there to do the transaction. He walked up and gave him the underwear for him to scan.

The clerk stated,"Ok, that will be 1,370 yen."

"I have 1,800 yen." He gave the the money to the clerk and the clerk replied," Uhh, your change is 30 yen." The clerk went through the cash register in order to give him the wrong change.

"What!"  
_Hold on for a second. My change should be 430 yen, not 30. I should tell him tha-_**  
**

Tadakuni found a whole bunch of people waiting in line just after giving the clerk his 1,800 yen.

_What the?! When did these people get in line? Shoot, if I told him about his mistake, he would be all stressed out and won't be able to get through all these customers! He might quit his job if that happened. Where's the manager? Where's the manager?_

Unfortunately, Tadakuni rarely goes to the convenience store, so he doesn't know who the manager was. He looked around to see. He found a middle aged man in the store uniform working at one of the aisles.

_Great! He must be the manager here. That guy should be able to help me. Whoa, he looks like he's from a yakuza or something!_

Luckily, the man was at another register and he opened it so they can pick up the pace and call it a night. Some of the people where they were originally in line came up to the other cash register.

_Ok, this is great. I can resolve this by going to the manager._

He moved to the other cash register with the 'manager' in charge when he requested to have his money back. Taadakuni waited for 7 minutes to get to the front. As soon as it was his turn, he gave the 'manager' the underwear set and his money. The man tried to scan the set, but he failed before asking ,"Huh? How do you use this thing?"

_How's that even possible? The manager shoul- Wait, is he really the manager?_

Tadakuni looked at his nametag of his shirt and under the name was the title, trainee.

Tadakuni's hands were clenched into fists and they landed on the counter while his upper body nearly dropped onto the counter. He shouted," Are you kidding me right now? He was a trainee this whole time?!"

Finally, Tadakuni bought the underwear and set off back home through the pouring rain.

* * *

_**Yamauchi Tofu Shop**_

There was no customers in the shop, so he went to the living room to take off his shoes. When he took off his shoes and put his umbrella away, he smelled something. He went inside and looked at the table. It had three bowls of mabo curry on on top of it including 3 cans of regular Coca-Cola and spoons. Milla was kneeling there looking down at the curry while Tadakuni's grandfather was reading the newspaper across from her. Tadakuni announced," I'm home."

Milla looked at him and replied,"Oh, welcome home." His grandfather was still reading the paper and said," Welcome home."

"Who cooked the mabo curry? It looks delicious."

Milla answered," I cooked it. It's a thank you for that rice porridge you made for me last night."

"Really?"

She blushed a little and replied,"Grandpa wanted to get those things on the table, but I don't even know what are they." She pointed to the soda cans.

"Oh those contain flavored carbonated water. There are various types for it. This is just one of those." Tadakuni explained.

"I see."

"Well then let's eat." Their grandfather announced while putting down the newspaper. Tadakuni kneeled down on one of the pillows while putting down his school bag and the underwear set for Milla. Both Tadakuni and his grandfather put both of their hands together and said," Thanks for the meal." Milla noticed that and copied what they were doing and repeated," Thanks for the meal."

Tadakuni and his grandpa opened their soda cans while Milla was struggling with the third one because she doesn't know how to open it. Tadakuni stated,"Here, let me show you. You pull up this little tab right here."  
Tadakuni opened it and gave to Milla, then all of them digged in to Milla's mabo curry while drinking the soda.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

"I-It's nothing. I just followed the recipe with some help from grandfather."

"Wow, really?"

"You know, this is ok compared to Tadakuni's cooking. His is more impressive than this." Kanzaburo stated," Oh, I almost forgot about something. Tadakuni, Milla will go to the same school as you."

Tadakuni heard that when he was eating a spoonful of the curry. He was so shocked that it made him nearly choked on it. The boy drank some of his Coca-cola in order to wash it down. "Grandpa, are you serious?!"

"Of course I'm serious. I have the school uniform for her and everything."

"What about this?" Tadakuni showed then the underwear.

"Uhh, I forgot about it."

"You forgot about something that's important to every human being?!"

"B-b-ut I got her kneesocks and a pair of shoes."

"That's kind of important when you're outside."

Tadakuni sighed. Then, he resumed eating the curry and drinking the soda.

The awkward silence that lasted for 10 seconds was broken by the news channel on the TV. They say that the idol that was here for shooting a drama was reported missing.

"Missing, huh? That's kind of scary and worrying." Tadakuni thought out loud.

Milla asked in reply,"Scared?"

"Well, if you cared about somebody and that person somehow disappeared to who-knows-where, you would be scared and worried about them. There are many possibilities about what might happen to them... The worst one is them...getting killed." he explained.

"I-I see."

Milla saw Tadakuni looking down at his finished bowl while having an extremely sad expression on his face. She was concerned about him.

Suddenly, Milla moved up to Tadakuni. She put his face on her chest and hugged him. Tadakuni realized that and tried to break away from her surprisingly strong grip.

He was trying to say something, but his voice was muffled. Milla took notice of that and let him out of her hug.

"I said, what are you doing?!"

"W-what do you think?! I was trying to make you feel better because... I don't know why but... I don't want to see someone being sad anymore."

Tadakuni was speechless for a few seconds and asked her," Wait? Does this mean you remember something from your past?"

** #####**

Milla did remember something. But the only memory she got back was when she was about to fall into a deep, black void. However, she her arm was held by a somewhat middle-aged man with a really bizzare black armor with thin yellow lines. She couldn't remember what did he say to her before Milla forced him to let go of her. She did remember what she said before plunging into the deep darkness.

_**Please, take care of Elle for me!**_

When she was falling, she could've sworn there was a couple of tears going in her direction. She had a feeling of regret.

'Just who is this person named Elle?' Milla decided to not think about it since it was a horrible and regretful memory.

** /#####/**

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I still don't remember anything still."

"Yes, I do have to worry about you because you're my sister now. Don't think you're all on your own and have all that trouble be a burden to you because...I-I'll protect you and I'll help you through all of this."

"O-okay...thank you, Tadakuni."

He hugged Milla and she was slightly blushing.

Their grandfather stated,"Man, I'm so envious of you. You get embraced from your cute sister, and you get to hug her back. I'm so jealous."

"Don't you dare think about weird things Grandpa." Tadakuni replied.

"Okay, okay."

"I'll go wash the dishes. Milla, can you go and put on the underwear. Just don't show it to us because I'm a guy and you're a girl so please put on something after you're done putting it on."

Milla shook her head and went upstairs after taking the underwear set.

Tadakuni was done with washing the dishes and putting the empty cans in the recycling bin from the dinner they just had.

He went upstairs to his room and opened the door seeing Milla without clothes on. Luckily, Tadakuni didn't make any noise and Milla was looking at his study desk full of notes written in characters she doesn't know.

Tadakuni swiftly closed the door without making a sound while blushing.

He saw his grandfather standing next to him.

"Grandpa, what is the meaning of this?" he whispered.

"Well, there's no room that can be made as a bedroom for her.

"What about that strange room across from mine?"

"Uh-uh-uh, th-t-that's my study room!"

"Ehhhh!"

"That's right, it's my private study room for researching!"

"Eehhhhhh!"

"No one is allowed to go inside for any reasons except for me and me only!"

"Eeeeehhhhh!"

_Does this mean that he's been storing THOSE things? I never thought that he would be capable of this. Wait a minute, this doesn't explain anything about all those machine parts and software he's been buying ever since._

"Hey Grandpa, what about the strange parts and software you keep on buying? What are they supposed to do?"

"That's for my computer that's been here when you were four-years old."

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, then I won't say anymore. Anyways, you can't just let me sleep with a girl in the same bed. That's too strange!"

"So why don't you just get the futon so one of you can sleep in it?"

"Haaaaauuughhh. All right then, I will." Tadakuni answered.

He got the futon from downstairs and carried it over to his bedroom. Before he opened the door, he knocked a few times and asked," Um, Milla...are you done changing."

The door opened and Milla came up to him. She was dressed in Tadakuni's sky-blue pajamas which was kind of small for her. "Hey, can you come over here?"

"Yes!"

Tadakuni went inside and put the futon right next to his bed.

"So, what do you need?"

"These writings, I can't read them."

Tadakuni walked over to his study desk where Milla was pointing to his scattered notes for his Japanese class.  
"Huh? You can speak Japanese, but you can't read or write it?

"That's what they're called?!

"You know, the school you're going to has Math, English, Japanese, History, Physical Education, and a few more subjects. First things first, if you want to go to high school, you need to know how to read and write the characters of the Japanese language. It's really important to do so. Here, I'll help you to learn them."

"Thank you."

Tadakuni went through the whole evening teaching Milla how to read and write the characters of the language. He taught her how to introduce herself to the class tomorrow. When it was eleven'o'clock, Milla started to doze off.

"Ok, it's starting to get late. We should get ready for bed."

Milla agreed and Tadakuni helped her lie down on his bed because she apparantly has barely any energy to keep herself standing.

Tadakuni looked at one of the walls and a girl's school uniform was hanging in front of him.

_That must be hers._

He went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and do some other things to get ready to go to sleep.

He was finished and went to sleep in the futon.

* * *

**A/N: Fellow readers, please leave a review.**


	5. CH 3: Akina Touge Tofu Store Run

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 3: What Kind of Nightmare is This?; The Toyota Coupe

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

_Unknown_

**"Do you desire to see the truth?"**

Tadakuni was laying down on some large square bricks in his school uniform. He opened his eyes and all around him was just really dense fog. He stood up seeing fog behind him and a path of the bricks in front of him.

"This is trying to lead me somewhere. I should see what's up ahead."

He walked along the path through the bizarre. A few minutes had passed, and he heard something say," If you do truly wish to seek the truth, come and find me."

Tadakuni started to speed-walk to where the path took him in response to the strange voice. Finally, he reached the end of the path. He stood in front of a huge red door with black lines forming an outline of a square. He slowly moved his hand toward the door and touched it with only a finger. Suddenly, it disappeared revealing a room enshrouded in fog, but it was less dense than outside. He walked into the room, but the second he entered, the doorway to the outside disappeared.

Looks like there's no turning back.

**"So... you're the one pursuing me..."**

"Who's there?!" He shouted. A bizarre figure appeared a few meters away from him. Tadakuni turned around seeing it being camouflaged in the fog, but he can still see the figure since the area didn't have much fog.

Suddenly, a katana materialized in Tadakuni's hands. Both of his hands gripped onto the handle and went into a fighting stance. "I don't why, but something tells me whatever that is the enemy."

**"Hehehehehehehe...try all you like. You won't be able to get a scratch on me."**

Tadakuni charged at it with a yell and slashed the figure and went back. He thought the figure took some damage.

**"Hmmm... Despite the fog, you can still see... That is very interesting indeed... However, you won't be able to catch me so easily... If you wish to seek "the truth", then your search will be even more difficult than you think."**

The room was now covered with more fog and Tadakuni couldn't see anything around him. He can see his hands and the handle of the katana, but not the blade itself. He tried the same attack, but his katana was just slashing through the air. "Where is it?!"

Behind him, the figure appeared five meters away.

**"Everyone just sees what they desire to see... And the fog only deepens in that response..."**

Tadakuni tried to attack him again, but he just swung the weapon in the air like a maniac.

**"Will we ever meet again boy...? At a location other than here...? Hahahaha... I look forward to that day..."**

More fog started to cave in and the figure was absorbed in it. The fog was so thick, he couldn't even see his own two hands holding the katana. "Hey you! Come back!" He ran to where the figure was, but he started to lose consciousness. "Why, why now? What's...going...on...?" He fell down on the floor and in his eyes, everything faded to black.

* * *

_Midnight_

The TV in Tadakuni's room started to make a weird sound. Something was happening. It showed a raven black-haired teenage girl screaming in pain. She was dying and there was no sound coming from her. Then the horrifying image stopped playing and a sillouette of a high school girl who looks a year older than Tadakuni. Apparantly, she had a side ponytail that reached down to her neck and a pair of full-framed glasses. Then, the TV switched off.

* * *

_BGM Start: Crazy On Emotion by ACE (Initial D Fifth Stage)_

_16 April, 2012_

_Akina Touge (Downhill) _

_4:30 a.m._

_Foggy_

The whole city and even the mountain was covered in thin fog. Some parts of the mountain is partially visible. At the peak of it, a noise was heard. It was the noise of a car racing down. Cutting through the fog was a panda-colored Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex coupe. It had a small black rear wing, and black 8-spoke rims. For an 80's car with less than 200 horsepower, it had decent acceleration reaching up to 145 km/h. On the first left curve, the Toyota moved to the outside lane and used the brakes with a little tire screech due to lack of ABS. The lightweight coupe was downshifting (with the heel-toe technique) from fith to second gear with a little nice roar coming from the _**naturally aspirated** **4A-GE**_.

The driver steered left, then he countersteered which resulted in fully drifting into the curve with only 7 millimeters onto the inside edge of the road. It successfully exited the corner like always with it's right side almost touching the outside guardrail by 5 millimeters.

The Sprinter Trueno drove on like nothing happened and with the help of its fog lights, it drifted really fast through the winding downhill curves.

Meanwhile at the long straightaway before the 5 consecutive hairpin curves, there was a black Honda Legend going uphill driving under the speed limit. The boss manager from the gas station was driving it. He heard four tires continuously squealing from going in an oversteer slide at the curve in front of him. A pair white lights and another pair of yellow lights appeared in Yuichi's front windshield. He could barely make out what car it was with his eyes, but he knew exactly what it was through its sound. It was the Toyota Sprinter coming down from the peak.

Yuichi flashed his lights to the oncoming lightweight coupe. He expected it to do something in response, but it just drove on ignoring the luxury sedan. The manager looked at his center rearview mirror finding the taillights of the panda GT-Apex was already gone. "I can't believe it. He hasn't changed even one bit."

The coupe without ABS drove on at an unbelievable speed as its 4A-GE engine unit and street tires could go. It disappeared into the bewildering fog with continuous tire screeching from drifting all the remaining corners in order to attack them.

_BGM end._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally got some action in this thing. Just like what happened in this, the future chapters will have BGM (Background Music) for the racing parts. I don't really know if I should put in BGM for everything, but we'll just have to see. All the future chapters will mention certain chassis codes of cars, so I will try to say what they are in the author's note.**

** I changed Yuichi's sedan from a Toyota Corona to the Honda Legend because this fanfic takes place in 2012 rather than 1999 or so despite most of the cars are from the 90's and the 80's.**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. CH 4: The TV Tried to Eat Me!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage: Chapter 4: The TV Tried to Eat Me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

_Tuesday: 2012, April 7 _

_Foggy _

_Route to School_

Tadakuni made a really long yawn on the way to school with Milla in their uniforms. He looked like he had less than 8 hours of sleep.

"Hey, are you alright?" Milla asked.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Are you s-"

A certain voice from a distance interrupted her shouting,"Tadakuuuuniiiii!"

The raven-black haired teen sighed in response.

Itsuki was running to the fog and caught up to Tadakuni. "So man, did you look at the Midnight Channel last night?"

"Midnig- oh, I forgot."

"Oh come on! Didn't you, me and Junpei-senpai promise each to watch it back at the gas station?!"

"So how was it? You must have watched it right?"

"Ehh, uhhhhh... Well, to be honest I don't think Capi-chan was my soulmate. That image of her screaming her lungs out was scary. There was something else too, but I couldn't make it out who it was. But I-"

Itsuki noticed Milla walking along with Tadakuni and he asked," Tadakuni, you jerk!"

He punched Tadakuni on the head. He was crouching down and groaning in pain,"Urrhhh, t-that hurt! Hey, why did you do that for?!"

"What do you think?! I don't even have girlfriend right now and you of all these years have one right now!" He pointed to Milla giving a confused look at him.

"Itsuki, stop assuming things. She's my sister.

"I know that you've never had a sister before because we've been in the same class ever since seventh grade! Besides, even if you did have a sister, she wouldn't have those alluring,... golden,...long,...flowing hair. Ahhh, so cu- no, so beautiful."

"Itsuki, don't even think about it."

"Okay, okay. If she's your sister, then I won't try to hit on her."

"Ummm excuse me, but what are you two doing?" Milla asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce her to you. Milla, this is my best friend, Takeuchi Itsuki."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. You can just call me Itsuki-kun."

"Ok then Itsuki-kun, it's great to meet you too."

All three of them headed onto school making conversations with each other.

* * *

_Shibukawa High: 1F Hallway (outside Faculty Office door)_

"Okay here we are. Do you need any help when you're inside?" Tadakuni asked.

"No, it's fine. I can take it from here." Milla replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you during lunch period."

"Bye Milla-chan!" Itsuki shouted.

The two friends walked away to their classroom while Milla entered the faculty office. The first bell rang to start the classes.

* * *

_Class 1-D_

_Morning_

"Okay, I know we've just started this year a couple of weeks ago, but we have a transfer student today." the homeroom teacher stated, "Please come in miss."

The front classroom door slid open and Milla was walking up to the podium. "This is- um excuse me, but you're supposed to close the door after you enter in the classroom."

"R-right!" Milla replied and did what the instructor told her to do. She walked back to write her name down which took her a few minutes. Everybody laughed from the embarrassing moment except for Tadakuni since he was asleep the whole time.  
The laughing died down from the homeroom teacher's infamous 'Cold Stare'.

"Anyways, her name is Yamauchi Milla. Please do get along with her."

"Ok." the whole classroom replied.

"Sensei! There's an empty seat here right behind Tadakuni." Itsuki shouted.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Takeuchi for that suggestion. Ms. Yamauchi, your seat is where he just said." He pointed to the third seat in the row near the outside windows. "Ok." she replied and walked down.

"Now please open your textbooks to page 16..."

* * *

_Lunch Period_

Both Tadakuni and Itsuki moved their desk to Milla's to form a little group along with Naoki  
"Hey there transfer student," Naoki said, "my name is Shizuka Naoki, it's nice to meet you."

She put her hand out and Milla did a handshake with her. "It's nice to meet you too. Shizuka-san."

"Just call me Naoki, okay? Let's be friends."

"Okay then, Naoki-san."

"Now then, let's eat. Thanks for the meal!" Itsuki said.

"Thanks for the meal." everyone else repeated.

A student in the classroom was talking to another saying," Guess what? It looks like my future soul-mate is Capi-chan!"

"Man, what is up with boys these days? They're always desperate for a girlfriend or something." Naoki complained.

"You know, not all guys are like that." Tadakuni commented.

"Whatever."

"Heheh...heeeeeehhh."

"That reminds me, Naoki-chan did you see the Midnight Channel?" Itsuki asked.

"Sorry Itsuki-kun, my dad doesn't let me stay up at midnight."

"Your dad, huh? At least convince him or something, please?"

"Guess I"ll try."

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Milla asked.

"Oh we're talking about the Midnight Channel."

"Midnight Channel?"

"Yep, there's rumors spreading all about it. They say on midnight of every rainy day, your TV will turn on by itself and it will show you your future soulmate. I watched it and my soulmate is the idol, Capi-chan! The thing is, I kind of starting to doubt it since she looked like she was in so much pain..."

"Hmmmmmmm, Itsuki, you said that you saw Capi-chan was in pain right?" Tadakuni questioned.

"I did. Why?"

"I have a feeling, a bad one. The part about the future soulmate doesn't seem to be true. It may be something bad."

**BGM: Persona 4 OST: Who's There? Start**

"Like what?" Itsuki, Naoki, and Milla asked.

"Because Milla and I saw the news last night about her being missing. "

"Something's big is going on. We should check the TV tonight this time for real. It's going to rain this evening. I don't know why, but I think Kazumi-senpai is in trouble according to Tadakuni." Itsuki spoke.

"Why is that?" Naoki asked.

"Because I think I saw her on the Midnight Channel, but it's a silhouette of her so I kind of doubt it."

"It's just a feeling I have, so I should warn her after school."

"You do that Itsuki." Tadakuni suggested.

"Okay, I'll try to convince my dad to stay up." Naoki said.

"It's almost time for lunch to end." Tadakuni warned.

**BGM: end.**

* * *

_After School_

The final bell rang and Itsuki was looking at the window. "I can't even see anything with this really thick fog." Itsuki complained.

"Oh yeah, we don't have work today." said Tadakuni .

"Then let's walk home together. All four of us!"

"Ok then..."

Tadakuni turned around finding Milla at her desk looking nervous from the classmates standing around her asking questions.

_'I guess she'll get popular soon.' he thought_

The announcement bell came on. The P.A system announced," Attention all faculty members, please report to the Faculty Office immediately for a brief meeting. All students please return and stay in your classrooms until further notice."

The bell signaled for the end of the announcement.

Suddenly, police car sirens were going off and the other students were gathering at the window trying to see what's going on. The sirens were pretty close to the school. Most of them kept complaining about the dense fog blocking their vision. The ones who were asking Milla just glanced at the windows and went back to ask more questions about her. She started to get scared.

_'Shoot, I should help her.'_

"Hey, Milla is starting to get scared from you guys so can you please leave her alone...?" Tadakuni asked calmly.

"He's using the first name without honorifics on her first day here. Could it be that...?" A female student with short brown hair asked.

Another student with red hair replied to her in a disgusted manner," Ugh, I can't believe it. It's the pervert from the convenience store last night. He was buying girl's underwear. No doubt it was for his perverted schemes."

"Excuse me, but I didn't buy that for any schemes what-so-ever. It was for Mi-"

_Crap, I shouldn't have said that. This situation would have gotten more complex if I blurt out the fact about the underwear's for Milla._

"What are you trying to say? Spit it out!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret."

"Come on! Jus-"

The announcement bell came on again. "Attention all students, there has been an incident in the school district. Police officers are dispatched in the school zone. Please contact your parents or guardian and head straight home. Do not interrupt the police officers. I repeat, head straight home and do not inturrupt the police officers."  
The bell signaled again to end the announcements.

Milla suddenly stood up, took her packed bag and dragged Tadakuni outside to the front of the school. "Hey Milla, what are- hey wait a minute! Itsuki, Naoki I'm sorry, but it looks like we're going home right noooowwwwww!"

"Hey you two, come back here!"

Tadakuni barely heard her since he was already at the shoe lockers.

"Tadakuni-kun! Wait for us!" Naoki shouted.

Both Itsuki and Naoki ran out of their classroom. Itsuki suddenly stopped running. He looked back and Naoki noticed. She asked,"Hey why are you stopping? We may not be able to catch up to the- that's Kazumi-senpai!"

"I have to warn her now." Itsuki said to himself.

He walked up to the female second-year and shouted,"Senpai! I have to tell you something."

"Y-yes, w-what is it Itsuki-kun?"

"Umm, do you want to go on a date sometime this week?"

"S-sorry, but I have a lot of plans and things to do this week."

"Is that so? Well that's okay. Just...be careful when you go out okay?"

"C-come on, don't be like my dad. D-don't worry, I can t-take care of myself. B-bye, I-I have to go." Kazumi walked off to who-knows-where away from school.

"She seems pretty shaken up, I wonder what happened to her?" Naoki commented.

"Let's go outside, I've already sent a text to Tadakuni to wait for us."

The two went outside the school building finding Milla crouching right next to Tadakuni sitting on the ground looking at his phone. He noticed Naoki and Itsuki walking up to them, so he and Milla stood up.

"Sorry guys, that was pretty sudden." Tadakuni apologized.

"Man, I'm so envious of you. You get dragged by a beautiful girl which is probably a foreigner." Itsuki replied.

"Come on Itsuki, you know she's my sister now."

"Now? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain to you guys on the way home, but can you two not tell anybody else?"

"We won't tell a soul." both of them answered.

"Okay, thank you."

They were about to exit the school gate when a creepy-looking student from another school popped up in front of them. "You're Naoki-chan, right?"

The student pointed at Naoki. "Who are you exactly?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter, I want to go on a date with you."

"So are you coming or not?! Huh? So, what's your answer?! Tell me?!"

"L-l-listen umm, you're scaring me right now so I-I c-can't go on a date with you. I'm sorry."

"Well fine, have it your way!" The bizarre second-year from another high school ran away while crying.

"What just happened?" Milla asked while looking at Tadakuni.

"That was-"

"The Shizuka Challenge," Itsuki interrupted, "it's been going on ever since Naoki-chan transferred here last year. Every guy would try to ask her out on a date, but she would always turn them down in a harsh way. This is actually the first time I've seen her turn down a guy's offer while being scared."

"Itsuki-kun, anybody can be scared of that you know!" Naoki commented.

"I know, I know."

Tadakuni sighed and started to walk home. Milla, Itsuki, and Naoki noticed and ran up to him and went to his walking pace.

* * *

_Residential Area_

"So you have amnesia Milla-chan?" Naoki asked. Milla nodded yes in response.

"Wow, I thought it was something worse than that, like Tadakuni's dad had an illegitimate daughter with someone out of the country this whole time." She commented.

Tadakuni heard every single word from her and he was covering his face with both of his hands.

"Naoki-chan, please don't say that again. He lost his parents back then." Itsuki whispered in her ear.

"Oh crap! I didn't know that, my bad Tadakuni-kun. You can forgive me, right?"

He put his hands down into his pockets and tried to smile. "D-don't worry, I-I'm all right."

Milla had a concerned expression on her face while looking at Tadakuni. Tadakuni, is there something you need to talk about?

**BGM: Persona 4 OST: Who's There? Start**

"Hey what's that?" Naoki asked. The four of them ran up to the small intersection of a residential area. There were 3 Toyota Crown police cars, a few roadblock fences, and police officers trying to make the gossiping housewives go away.

"You're too late. They already got the dead body down from that apartment antenna." one said to another housewife.

"What? I heard that a high-school girl found the dead body when she was going to school really early."

"Wow that must be really scary."

"S-someone died?!" Itsuki cried out.

"Hey Itsuki, calm down." Tadakuni stated.

"B-but."

A man in a blue suit walked out of the death scene. He noticed the four high-schoolers looking. He came up to them and spoke,"Hey, what are you doing here? This is serious business. You kids should head straight home."

"We're sorry, we were just passing by." Itsuki and Tadakuni said in unison while bowing down. Naoki and Milla looked at them and followed suit.

"Should have known that would happen. Grruff, that damn principal, I told him to not let the students go through here. Aw well, I'll let this slide."

"Thank you." Tadakuni replied while the four of them stopped bowing.

"Huh? Hey aren't you Yamauchi's son?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen-"

"Aoi-san, we need help over here!" an officer shouted.

"Coming. You kids should go straight home and stay out of trouble, understand?"

"We will." all four of them answered.

Naoki said to herself," Could this be what the announcement was talking about?"

The man walked back and Naoki said," Never mind, it's time for me to go. Bye, see ya at school tomorrow and let's do our best this year." She waved goodbye and strolled away.

"I have to go too, my mom might get concerned for me so bye! Oh, and don't forget about that promise you two!"

Tadakuni waved goodbye and Itsuki was already gone. "Let's go home, Milla."

"Okay."

"Now that I think about it, there's no fog."

"Yes, you're right about that."

**BGM end.**

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop (Tadakuni's Room)_

_Evening _

_Raining_

Tadakuni and Milla had dinner and they studied after that. Tadakuni had to help her with it sonce she doesn't understand much about the school subjects. "Let's take a break." Tadakuni announced.

He turned on the small TV set in his bedroom to the news. "Our top story is a really strange case in quiet city. 16-year-old Aruko Megumi, the pop-star idol Capi-chan, has been found dead this moring at a residential district near Shibukawa High. She was found hanging from an antenna. Authorities are currently finding out if this incident was a sucide or murder." the newsperson announced.

"This is starting to get scary. Milla, you should watch yourself."

"I know, you're in the same boat as me and everyone else here."

"Ok ok. Oh yeah, we have to watch the Midnight Channel, or else we'll get a ton of complaints from Itsuki."

* * *

_11:59 (5 seconds until midnight)_  
_Raining_

**BGM: Persona 4 OST: Midnight Channel start**

"It's really pouring down." Tadakuni spoke.

Suddenly, the TV turned on by itself and showed a footage of an older-looking girl with glasses in a high-school uniform. She was running around trying to fond something. She was panicking. However, the two couldn't tell what she was trying to do or even make out who it is from the static filling up the screen.

"What the?" both of them said in unison.

"It's really happening right before our eyes. Kugghhh." Tadakuni spoke to himself. The TV turned off.

"I am thou... Thou art I... Thou shall open the door."

He was in pain and Milla noticed. She asked,"Hey, are you okay? Wait, what are you doing!?"

Before Tadakuni knew it, his hand was reaching towards the glass pane of the TV. The pane reacted as soon as the tip of his fingers came in contact with it. Suddenly, Tadakuni's hand went deeper in to the glass until his head was inside it. Luckily, the TV was too small for his whole body to go inside. Milla ran up to him and tried to pull him out. She did get him out, but Tadakuni fell onto her.

"Tada..kuni, are you all right."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Grandpa didn't say anything about this. Was that supposed to happen!?"

"No, anything can't get inside the TV like that. Something's going on, something really terrible might happen soon. We have to tell them tomorrow."

"Y-yeah."

"Just what was that just now?"

**BGM end**

* * *

**A/N: I will use BGM on scenes other than the ones about racing. I ****had so many doubts on this one because it might influence the future chapters. It was **

**pretty difficult for me ****to figure out. Anyways, thank you for viewing this fanfiction and reviews are high- aw screw this! I'm getting really DESPERATE so **

**FELLOW VISITORS AND WRITERS, PLEASE LEAVE A ****REVIEW ALREADY! Sorry , BUT I NEED OPINIONS ON THIS! **


	7. CH 5 Zenki: A TV World?

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 5 Zenki: Get Inside the TV!

* * *

_Wednesday: 8 April, 2012_

_Lunch Period _

_Shibukawa High _

_Class 1-D _

_Partly Cloudy_

* * *

"So, did you two see the Midnight Channel?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, we saw a girl running around. She was in our uniform." Milla answered.

"Wait, I saw that too." Naoki added.

"Looks like the last part of the rumor was wrong. I saw the same thing too. I think it was Kazumi-senpai."

"She wasn't here today. What happened to her?"

"Whoops, I almost forgot," Tadakuni added, " Last night, I put my hand on the TV and it tried to eat me."

"It what?!" Both Naoki and Itsuki exclaimed.

"Well, his hand slid inside the screen." Milla explained.

"We still don't get it."

"Well, we'll try to do whatever you two just said at the department store after school." Itsuki spoke," I hope Kazumi-senpai will be alright."

"I know ,but Itsuki, you do realize we have work today?"

"Whoa, really?!. Sorry you two, but it looks we'll try it at six-o-clock."

"Six-o-clock?" Naoki asked," You guys have work?"

"Yeah, I don't know why Tadakuni's working when he just started being a high-schooler. For me, I'm working to earn money to get an Hachi-Roku, but instead of a panda color, I'll look for a red and black one."

"An Hachi-Roku? What's that?" Tadakuni, Milla, and Naoki asked.

"You guys don't know what an Hachi-Roku is?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well, an Hachi-Roku is a nickname for a pretty old Toyota. It's full name is the AE86. It's pretty popular with drifters and racers alike because it's an FR. Drifting started being popular from that car and the Drift King, Tsuchiya Keiichi himself. There are two models that carry the name, but I forgot what they're called. It's a really great car and I want it so bad! But they stopped making it way before we were all born."

"Is it that old? You know, my place has a really old Toyota car, but my grandpa only uses it for deliveries." Tadakuni commented.

"We have one and what's a car exactly?"

Naoki, Itsuki, and Tadakuni fell out of their chairs anime style.

"You don't know."

Milla nodded yes in response.

"Well, a car is supposed to be a type of transportation with an engine and four wheels that can get you from point A to point B. It exceeds a horse's speed when it's on the road. Usually, it's not as high-matenince as a horse too. You just give it gasoline and it will go. Nowadays, there are cars everywhere in the world."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Milla, do you want to go home by yourself?"

"I don't think you should let her go by herself. There's probably a murderer on the loose, and he or she can get to anyone. It could be anybody else!" Naoki commented.

"Besides, she doesn't really know how to get around here, and it looks like Milla doesn't have a cell phone." Itsuki added.

"You're right, but I don't want to make her sit there for 3 hours straight doing nothing."

"You do realize she has homework and the station has magazines and stuff to look at."

"That's true. What about you Naoki-san?"

"Me? Sorry guys, but my dad wants me to help him with something, so I have to pass."

"Aw man, that sucks." Itsuki declared.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

* * *

_After School Route to Gas Station_

Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Milla walked to the gas station after saying goodbye to Naoki. On the way, Itsuki asked,"Oh yeah, I saw you getting grilled on by Aoi Sakurai-san about Milla-chan yesterday. Why didn't she do that to you today?"

"I don't know, but that time was too embarrassing for her, so I guess she's looking for an opportunity to make me spill the beans."

"I heard about the underwear thing. What was it for man, huuhh?"

"It was for Milla. She didn't have any other clothes when I found her. Right now, she has some of my clothes, her school uniform, and the underwear I bought for her."

"Bought? You don't mean...!"

"Yeah, the whole reason why I got a job at the gas station was to buy the essential things for Milla and to take care of her."

"So, when you found her, was she naked?!"

Tadakuni blushed at the idea and shouted,"No! It's not like that. She had clothes on, but they looked strange and they were a bit too big on her."

"I see."

During the two friends' conversation, Milla was looking at the cars and trucks driving about in the streets.

_'So those are cars, interesting.' Milla thought. _

The three of them reached to the gas station finding Junpei there along with a guy the same age as him talking to each other.

"Junpei-senpai!" Itsuki shouted.

"Hey, Itsuki! Whoa who's this babe right here?"

"This is Milla, Tadakuni's sister." Ituski answered.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Junpei-senpai." she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Junpei put his hand on his head while blushing a bit.

"Who is this person, senpai? Is he here for a job?" Tadakuni asked.

"Oh him, he's the second ace of our team. The uphill specialist, Tomochika Kenji. He's my one of my old high school buds."

"Yo, it's great to meet you all." Kenji spoke.

"It's nice to meet you and we have to get ready for work. Milla, can you stay in the shop over there until our shift's over?" Tadakuni asked.

"Okay."

"Sorry Junpei, but I have stuff to do so see ya." Kenji went to a grey Nissan 180SX (Kouki) with a black roof and drove off. It had the same decal as Junpei's S15 saying Akina Speed Stars.

* * *

_During Work_

"Hey Junpei, did you watch the Midnight Channel the other day?" Itsuki asked.

"Hmm? I did, but it was really trippy. First I saw someone dying, then there was some sillouete of a girl. I didn't even know what that meant, but I know that it's definitely not showing your soulmate."

"You may be right about that. Besides didn't you hear that Capi-chan is dead?"

"What, are you serious?!"

"It was on the news yesterday, didn't you see it?"

"I just look at the weather report for the team, but that sucks about her death."

"I know, it was so sudden. Anyways senpai, can you go with us to the department store after work to try out something?"

"Like what?" Junpei asked.

"Well, Tadakuni said that his TV tried to eat his hand. Milla said it was something else, but that type of thing can't be true!"

"My shift doesn't end until nine-o-clock."

"Oh, then we'll tell you what happened next time."

"Okay then. Oh yeah, it's going to rain tomorrow just so you know." Junpei added

"Thank you, Junpei-senpai." Itsuki replied.

_..._

* * *

_Department Store Electronics Section_

_After Work_

"Okay, this is it Tadakuni. Make that big TV eat your hand!" Itsuki shouted.

"What?!" both Tadakuni and Milla exclaimed.

"Don't say that so loud. There could be people watching us right now." Tadakuni whispered.

"Fine, just do whatever you said back at lunch." Itsuki replied.

Tadakuni slowly moved his hand to see if the large flat screen plasma TV would react the same as his old one back in his bedroom. The display model did react the same. Tadakuni's hand went deeper in and he said,"Considering the size of this TV, I think I can go deeper."

"D-deeper?!" Milla asked.

"Are you really sure?" Itsuki questioned.

Tadakuni nodded yes and answered," I feel an empty space with my hand."

"What? Is this supposed to be a feature for TV nowadays?!" Itsuki asked.

"No, it can't be! I've tried out my old one and it did the same thing. If you don't believe me, ask Milla!"

Itsuki looked at Milla making a face, the type that's kind of in pain. Her legs were shaking too. "Milla-chan, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Itsuki asked.

Milla slowly nodded yes with sweat all over her face.

"What's happenin- gahhhh!" Tadakuni shouted. He suddenly fell in deeper into the TV and the two realized that. They both jumped after him and the three vanished inside the plasma TV display.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**A/N: If you don"t know what FR means, it's an acronym for "front-engined, rear-wheel drive". Cars that have the FR layout are used for drifting, circuit racing, and going on the public road. Usually FR's are rarely used in rallying (probably never used). Its drawback is the oversteer (where the rear tires temporary lose friction and skid when it turns so you have to countersteer when it does a.k.a drifting or slide). That usually happens when you're going at high speeds at a certain gear, or even at low speeds depending on the car and how you modify it. For example, the Toyota 86 (new one a.k.a Scion FR-S for North Americans) and the Subaru BRZ can drift just by adding more air pressure into the tires (at a certain amount; look it up).**

**Zenki and Kouki are terms used for Japanese cars such as the Mazda RX-7 (FD, FC model), Nissan 180SX (RPS13 a.k.a 240SX for North Americans) and the Nissan Silvia (S14 a.k.a 240SX for North Americans as well). There's probably still more that has the Zenki and Kouki term, but those are the ones that I know. Zenki means the older model of the car. Kouki means newer model of the car. The difference between them can be how the exterior looks and sometimes the performance.**

**I apologize if I did offend anybody in this. ****Anyways, let's move on with the story! Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it.**

**Yes, Sakurai Aoi from Rail Wars! is in this fanfiction.**


	8. CH 5 Kouki: Persona!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 5 Kouki: Persona!

* * *

_Unknown_

The three of them were falling through a spiraling vortex. The vortex stopped and they fell onto an unknown ground. It was full of thick fog. "Urrgggh, my spi-gufff!" Tadakuni complained. Milla broke her fall on top of him with no injuries on her.

**BGM: Persona 4: Backside of the TV start**

"That was really... painful." Itsuki murmured

"I-i-is everyone all...right?" Tadakuni asked.

"I'm fine; I don't feel any pain." Milla answered.

"Urrgh, I think my ass split into two. Hey, where are we anyway?" Itsuki questioned.

"I don't know, but we should go find our way back. We can't go back the way we entered here since there's no portal or something here. It's probably..." Tadakuni answered. As he was about to finish his thought, Tadakuni heard a bunch of footsteps coming their way. He turned around finding a black, mildly short silhouette. He couldn't see what it really is from the dense fog. _What the heck is tha-_

"Holy shit! That thing looks angry, we should run awaaaaaaayyyyy!" Itsuki panicked while sprinting as fast as he can away from Milla and Tadakuni.

"Wait, where are you going Itsuki?" Milla chased after him through the bewildering fog.

"Milla!" Tadakuni followed suit.

**BGM end.**

* * *

_Unknown Room_

All three of them stopped inside a strange bedroom. Milla turned around on a whim and questioned," Hey, what is that?"

Tadakuni and Itsuki turned around to where Milla was looking at. All three of them saw blood splattered out everywhere on the walls and ripped posters of something hanging onto the walls. In the middle of the room there was a chair with stains of blood and a noose on top of it. "A noose...a chair under it. This means someone must have committed suicide!" Tadakuni declared. Both Milla and Itsuki gasped to the conclusion.

"Guys, doesn't it seem obvious that someone committed suicide here? Because there are signs of the person hanging him or herself. Wait, that doesn't explain the blood splattered all over the wall."

As Tadakuni finished his thought, he heard the same footsteps again and a small growl. He slowly turned around and found a dog with white fur looking at him straight in the eye. "What are you three doing here?! You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous in this world!" The husky-sized dog asked.

"Holy crap, it can talk!" Itsuki responded.

"Of course I can. I'm a dog and I live around here. Anywa-." The dog's head jerked left and its wolf-like ears twitched. "Ahhhh, th-they're coming! You guys need to go right now. H-here take this!" It prouduced a pair of black glasses out and gave it to Tadakuni using its mouth.

Tadakuni wiped the glasses and wore them on. His field of vision became really clear. All the fog that blinded his sight was gone like it wasn't there at all. A few meters away, a black blob appeared from a metal door. The dog shouted,"Oh no! The Shadows are coming!" and ran away from the trio.

"S-Shadows?" Milla asked,"What was that?" She heard thumping noises caving in the room full of splattered blood. Suddenly black blobs with masks of various shapes, patterns and color forced their way into the room. The trio screamed and ran out. They finally stopped to catch their breath at what seems to be a children's playground. Suddenly the same frightening blobs with masks appeared before them. A handful of them approached Milla in a blink of an eye and one of them managed to tackle her. Another transformed into a peppermint candy with lips and a creepy tongue on its side and licked Milla. It caused her to pass out from the experience including a few bruises

"Milla!" Tadakuni cried out.

"We're going to die. I don't want to die a virgin!" Itsuki exclaimed.

The blobs charged at the two best friends. Both of them braced themselves for the worst case scenario. "**I am thou...**"

Tadakuni heard the strange voice and he stopped crossing his arms on his head. "**Thou art I... Thou hast opened thy eyes...**"

As Tadakuni pulled out his right hand, an old car key with a strange blue card connected to it floating on top of his right hand. "**Thou shalt awaken!... The time is now!**"

**BGM: Persona 4: Reach Out to the Truth (First Battle ver.) start.**

"Pe..." Itsuki noticed a bright blue light coming from Tadakuni. "Per..." Blue flames started to surround the raven-black haired teen. "So..." The flames became brighter and expanded outwards. "So...na... Persona!" Tadakuni crushed the key and the card with the number zero. The flames started to spin into a flaming tornado just behind Tadakuni. From the disappearing flaming tornado came a fairly giant panda-colored robot with a strange katana in its hand. "Go! Stop those things!" The robot's modified racing helmet nodded and charged right at them.

The being charged and slashed a few with its weapon. It swung its two-handed sword gracefully like an FR doing a perfect braking drift. A couple of the monstrous blobs grabbed onto the black-and-white entity. They bit and scratched on it. Tadakuni felt the same pain as his Persona was having.

"Oh no,...don't you...dare!"

His Persona broke free from the monsters. Tadakuni could have sworn he heard a car revving up when the entity got free.

_What was that? Arrgh, who cares about that?_

"Let's go, Sprinter Trueno!" Tadakuni pointed out at the rest of the blobs. "Yes." a voice replied to him. Tadakuni assumed it was from the 1-and-a-half story robot. It transformed into a 1980's compact coupe. It made the same engine noise as the one seconds ago. It flipped up its headlights and launched toward the Shadows as the dog from before called them. It engaged in an over-steer slide surrounding them while a powerful gust of green wind followed the transformed Persona.

The wind made fatal damage on the Shadows. They disappeared one by on from the wind the Persona produced from it's controlled chaos.

The coupe jumped and transformed back into its original form and stood in a proud stance behind Tadakuni. Itsuki watched the whole thing in confusion and awe. The robot slowly faded away. "What...the...hell...was...that?!" Itsuki asked

"That -huff was-huff-huff a Persona. A-a power that I have now. It's mine." Tadakuni answered.

**BGM end.**

"Dude, I didn't mean just that. I meant why and how the hell did that thing change into an Hachi-Roku?"

"An Hachi-Roku?" his eyes reverted to an unconscious Milla. "Oh shoot, Milla! Are you okay!" Tadakuni looked for signs of life and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, she's just unconscious." He picked up Milla bridal style and declared," We need to get back the way we came. That dog mig- why does her knee-socks feel wet?"

Itsuki tried to explain, but Tadakuni knows what based on a recent memory. "She needed to go to the bathroom that time didn't she?" Tadakuni slowly asked.

Itsuki nodded slowly and Tadkuni moved back in response.

"Oh man, you got to be kidding me! Please tell me you're joking!"

"No she actually did to go before we got sucked in."

"Oh dear...come on, w-we really need to get back NOW!" The two of them sprinted back where they first fell.

They finally got back with the help of the glasses the dog gave them. Tadakuni looked onto the ground and commented," Whoa, there's pictures of dead bodies on the ground. That's pretty creepy." The two friends found the dog sitting there. It asked," You three again? I-I told you to go home already. Why aren't you-"

"Can it Fido! We have no way back and we seriously need one RIGHT NOW!" Itsuki yelled.

The dog went down on all fours with his front legs on top of his head. "Pl-please stop. I didn't know."

"L-listen, do you know any exits?" Tadakuni asked.

"Exits, huh? Well I do know one." the dog with white fur answered. It howled and a stack of old-fashioned television sets popped up. "There you go and don't come back. It's such a pain to see people getting thrown here."

"People are getting thrown here?" Itsuki repeated.

"Yeah, and the Shadows get crazier every time for some reason."

"Shadows, you mean those blobs earlier?"

"Sounds like you guys found them."

"Are there more?" Tadakuni asked.

"Yes yes and again, please go back and don't come back here."

The dog pushed the two friends and Milla, who is currently knocked out, into the stack of TV sets. For its size, the talking dog was pretty strong since it was pushing three people bigger than itself.

"H-hey watch it, whoaaaa!"

The trio was forced inside and they drifted off into the same spiraling vortex from before. The vortex reached its end leaving them flying onto the familiar ground of the department store.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for viewing this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.**


	9. CH 6 Zenki: Shadow Itsuki

Persona 4A-GE: D Stage Chapter 6 Zenki: Shadow Itsuki

* * *

_Friday: 10 April, 2012_

_Shibukawa High School Gymnasium _

_Morning _

_Raining_

"Kazumi-senpai, where are you? Why isn't she..." Itsuki grumbled while texting Kazumi. He hoped for just only a single response from her. However, he still has none.

After the day when Tadakuni, Milla, Itsuki discovered a world inside the TV, Itsuki found out about Kazumi was the one who found the corpse of the infamous idol, Capi-chan. He realized the reason why she didn't respond to him. She was busy from being questioned by the police for the last few days. Right now, Itsuki holds hope for her being all right from the questioning, yet he's concerned for her right now. No one has heard of her whereabouts yesterday at all. Clenching his teeth and gripping onto his cell phone tightly, he thought,' Kazumi-senpai, please tell me you're alright somewhere. Please!'

Itsuki's surroundings were full of students in the school asking about why the faculty called all of them to be at the gymnasium. Some male students were still bawling their eyes out from the announcement of Capi-chan's unknown death. The chatter died down when the principal came up to the podium.

"Ahem, I-I...I fully regret to announce this terrible news, but...one of our second-year students, Akiyama Kazumi-san of Class E...has passed away just two hours ago." the old principal announced.

"Two hours ago, it can't be! I can't. I-I...I..."

Naoki, who was standing next to him realized Itsuki's suprised expression. "Itskui-kun, are you okay?" She tried to reach out to him, but Itsuki slapped her hand out of the way and looked at her with an angry expression full of tears. Naoki looked away from him knowing she can't do anything for him right now.

"The police are currently investigating on the reason for her death. I have confirmed from the faculty members that there is no bullying involved in this. If the police ask you about this, you must give only the truth of what you know as students of this school." The principal continued.

The long, shocking speech was had ended and the lunch bell rang. Itsuki was the first to run out of the gymnasium. Tadakuni, Milla, and Naoki chased after him. They found Itsuki on his knees with uncontrollable tears at a spot where they could see the window of Classroom 2-E. He was looking at the front side window of the classroom. There were some second-years crying while carrying a vase full of flowers to an empty desk in front row next to the window. "Bwuuhhhawwaaahaaaa! Kazumi-senpai! Why?! Why?! WHYYYY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS! JUST TELL ME WHY-HY-HY!" he shouted. Tadakuni ran up to him while Milla tried to folow, but she was stopped by Naoki's hand. Naoki nodded no to Milla expressing that it's not a good idea to intervene right now.

Itsuki looked at Tadakuni right in the eyes with his all red from the shock of Kazumi's death. "First, it was Capi-chan, and now it was my...my precious Kazumi-senpai. Tell what the hell is going on, please?! PLEASE!" Itsuki yelled.

Tadakuni slapped him on the cheek really fast, his left hand was invisible when he slapped Itsuki. Itsuki felt the pain and touched his now swollen cheek for comfort. Tadakuni grabbed Itsuki's shoulders with both hands and shook him back and fourth really fast. "Itsuki, you have to pull together! Kazumi-senpai is not here so you have to deal with it and move on! Crying out her name won't bring her back! NOTHING WILL!"

"Then what the hell should we do now! If you say there's nothing we can do, then there is nothing we can't do!"

"Of course there is!"

"Then what Tadakuni, what?! What can we do?!"

"We go and look for something about why and how she died like this. That's better than nothing! So pull yourself together already!"

Itsuki stopped crying. He wiped his remaining tears off. Tadakuni calmly put his hands off of Itsuki's shoulders. "You're- you're right about that. Thanks man."

Tadakuni gave out a smile after. Itsuki stood up and Tadakuni walked with him back to class as well as Naoki and Milla.

After School Class 1-D Tadakuni and Itsuki were in their rolled up uniform shirts since their jackets were wet form the rain while making that little scene this morning.

"Okay, after calming myself down, I think we know that place we went to is somehow involved with the Capi-chan and...Kazumi-senpai's death." Itsuki explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by place?" Naoki asked.

"Two days ago, the three of us went inside a TV and we fell into another world. That day, it was full of fog and these...monsters. There was this talking dog and it told us about something, didn't it?"

"Wait, what kind of dog?"

"It said it lives in that world. Apparently that world inside the TV doesn't have a name. There are these monsters called Shadows. That dog called them by that name. Milla, Itsuki, do you remember that room with all that blood spattered all over the walls?"

Both of them gasped," Wait, you don't mean...?" Milla asked.

"Yeah, I believe the murders were not just a coincidence. That TV world and the murders are somehow connected."

"Y-yeah, you're right about that. When I saw the Midnight Channel yesterday, I saw a girl suffering in a lot if pain like she was dying. Now that I think about it, that girl was definitely Kazumi-senpai. After that horrible image burned into my head, she was gone before I knew it." Itsuki explained while having tears flow down on his cheeks.

"Those ripped up posters were from the drama that idol was in. Somehow, these things are definitely connected. Let's go to that TV world again today." Tadakuni suggested. "Naoki-san, can you go with us please?"

"Whuh?... Uhh sure, I can go with you guys."

"Great, we're prepared. I have the equipment right now so we can go straight to the department store."

"So that's what the second backpack was for." Milla commented.

Tadakuni nodded. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

_Department Store Electronics Section_

All four of them stared at the big flat screen display. "So this is where you guys went, huh?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, here, you and Milla can hold this rope while me and Itsuki go in. If we tug this rope three times, pull as hard as you two can to get us out of here." Tadakuni stated.

"Wait, why do I have to hold this rope? It's not fair."

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt ever again. I only have a small medical kit here. It's barely enough for two people. Who knows what will happen?"

"All the more reason why I should go with you!"

"Please don't worry, just believe in us. We'll make it back I promise. We can protect ourselves." Tadakuni and Itsuki tied the long rope around their waists. "Well then, see you two." Itsuki said. The two best friends dived into the plasma display.

"Wait!" Milla shouted. She tried reaching out for Tadakuni's hand, but his hand was already gone. "What the hell...?" Naoki asked.

A few minutes passed by while Naoki was trying to process what just happened. She knew a person couldn't go inside a TV by jumping into the screen. Suddenly, the rope that had Tadakuni and Itsuki on the other side, snapped and broke in two. Milla noticed it and said," Oh no. It can't be. The rope, it's disconnected... I have to get in there and save them. Who knows what will happen to them now?"

"Milla wai-"

Milla ran in and dived into the TV herself transporting herself in the TV world.

Naoki fell on her knees and cried," Oh, what should I do now...? Tadakuni, Itsuki, Milla..."

* * *

_TV World_

Tadakuni and Itsuki fell in and they were at the same place where they fell. The same white dog was in front of them. "Hey, it's you! That dog!" Itsuki commented while Tadakuni put on the glasses the dog gave him the other day.

"What? I though I told you to never come back."

"Well we did and we did it for a reason."

"You said people were kept on getting thrown in this world, correct?" Tadakuni asked.

"Yes, and it's making all the Shadows go berserk."

"Well, we wanted to see why is this happening. Can you help us out?"

"Why should trust you two? For all we know, you guys are the one throwing people in here!

"Hey, if we did throw people in here, then we wouldn't have come at all!" Itsuki yelled.

"Aahh! Are you sure you're really not the one who throws people in here?" The dog asked.

Tadakuni gave a smile and nodded. "Yes, please trust us. We did not throw anyone in here, I swear it with my life." He gave out his hand to the husky-like dog.

"O-okay then." He put his soft paw on Tadakuni's hand.

"All right then, can you show us where this girl went to?" Itsuki showed him a picture of Kazumi on his cell phone.

"That girl, oh she went that way. Follow me." The two friends went on to wherever the dog took them to. The dog suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, you need these." Using its mouth, the dog produced a pair of red-and-black prescription glasses.

"Glasses? What for?" Itsuki asked.

"You'll see." the dog answered.

Itsuki put on the glasses and shouted," Holy shit! Everything looks so clear! It looks like the fog isn't even in here at all!"

"Yep, now follow me."

The two friends and the mysterious white dog went to who-knows-where.

* * *

_TV World: Unknown Residence_

They finally reached the place where Kazumi was last seen. It was at a two story residence with the name, Akiyama on the side of the fence gate leading to the front door. "Akiyama, wait does this mean?..." Tadakuni asked.

Itsuki slowly nodded. "This is her house, I think..."

"Wasn't she living in an apart-." Tadakuni was inturrupted by voices appearing all around him.

All of the voices kept on saying bad things ahout her. Unfortunately, the trio couldn't make out what exactly what they were saying since the voices were talking at the same time with different negative topics about Kazumi.

Kazumi's voice shouted,"Shut up, just shut up. I hate all of you! I HATE HATE YOU ALL!"

"That voice...! Kazumi-senpai!" Itsuki stated. He went inside the residence.

"Hey, don't you remember! She's de- ohh screw it!" Tadakuni and the dog went after him.

All three of them were inside the living room. It had all things usually found inside. Itsuki found a picture of him and Kazumi torn in half like they were separated. "This picture, we took it on our first date two years ago." Itsuki said.

'Dang Itsuki, I'm so envious of you, but now is not the time to say that.' Tadakuni thought. Suddenly, Kazumi's voice came back again to haunt them. Her voice said," I just wanted to say to Itsuki..."

"M-me?" Itsuki asked.

"That he was such a big pain in my ass!"

Itsuki gasped stood in a shocked pose.

"At first, it was just a joke between my classmates two years ago. We just made a little prank on the underclassmen guys. So I started with Itsuki on pretend dates."

"P-pretend dates!?" Itsuki asked. 'No, no it was all real. It has to be!'

"And he just had to take that whole thing seriously! I was just being nice to him since it was all a prank really...I don't even care about anything anymore. My parents, my brother, everyone else, they all abandoned me! I can't live on like this anymore! I just want to die!"

"No...no, it can't be true. Please, it can't be true!"

"**Hehehehe...**" a distorted voice cackled.

"Who's there?!" Tadakuni asked while scanning the living room

"Oh come on, Tadakuni. You do know that I'm your best friend." The distorted voice replied slowly. A familar figure appeared a few meters away from the trio.

"Whuh, two Itsukis?" The dog asked.

The figure had the same exact appearance as Itsuki. Although he has a dark aura around him and piercing yellow eyes. It was the type of yellow that can make someone lose their insanity.

**_BGM: Persona 4: Border of Insanity start_**

"**That's right, I'm him and he's me. You can't accept that Kazumi-senpai is gone.**" The look-alike leered at Itsuki.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"**Come on, it's not suprising to you!? Besides, even if you didn't accept her death, you still think that you can get another girlfriend, maybe even a harem once you get that same power Tadakuni has.**"

"No...no..."

"**That's when you can be the talk of the town, be the hero! You can get an Eight-Six in no time! Who cares about Kazumi-senpai anyway? Solve this murder mystery? Whoo hoo, fame and fortune, here I come!**"

"Damn you...you bastard! I don't even think about that type of shit you're spewing out, because...because you're...NOT ME DAMNIT!" Itsuki exclaimed.

_**BGM switch to Persona 4: I'll Face Myself (Battle ver.)**_

"**Buwahahaha! That's right, I'm not you! So I'll just go and take your place as Takeuchi Itsuki and get all the glory. Hahahahaha!**"

The person ,who claimed to be Itsuki, was engulfed by a red cloud-like aura and transformed into a red-and-back colossal four-legged monster and a black upper body and head attached on top of it. It's evil leer made Itsuki fall on his butt and Tadakuni into a fighting stace. Tadakuni unleashed his old kendo sword and started to charge to the monster.

**"I am a shadow. The true self. I'll destroy anyone in my way of my ultimate dream! Starting with YOU!**"

Itsuki's Shadow glared at Tadakuni and one of it legs stomped once. As a result, the whole house around them dissapeared. The only remnants of it was the floor itself.

The Shadow started to screech. Suddenly, a ten other Shadows approached to the trio.

"Whaaghh! Help! The Shadows are going berserk! Ahhhh!" the dog screamed. It went down and put his two front paws on top of its head. It shook from fear.

Tadakuni put his hand out and the floating car keys appeared on to of it. "Persona!" he shouted. He crushed the keys and Sprinter Trueno appeared behind him.

"Let's go!" Tadakuni yelled. The Persona transformed once again into the Toyota coupe. Tadakuni gripped his two-handed training sword really tight, and both of them charged at Itsuki's Shadow. Suddenly, five shadows tried to block the two of them away. Fortunately, the car-like Persona went around them by using an inertial drift. As soon as it reached Shadow Itsuki, it somehow jumped into the air and transformed back into its original form.

A form of electricity surrounded Sprinter Trueno's right leg and it kicked the black upper body of Shadow Itsuki. However, that Shadow just chuckled at it and grabbed Sprinter's leg and threw him into a wall. Tadakuni shouted in pain since his Persona was thrown at a speed of 105 km/h. Then his Sprinter Trueno dissappeared. "**I'll give you an A for effort, but better luck next time...NOT! Hahahaha! Too bad for you!"**

Two minutes later, Tadakuni was using some of his sword techniques that he hasn't used for awhile. He made a lot of attempts to slash the small, numerous Shadows that appeared out of nowhere before, but he didn't made any sort of damage to them. He was losing from getting attacked by the Shadows including Itsuki's Shadows. Tadakuni tried to summon Sprinter Trueno again, but he couldn't. He was breathing heavily and he saw Itsuki's Shadow just ready to punce at him. Tadakuni's vision started to get blurry. " Is this the end...?" he asked to himself.

Tadakuni noticed a Shadow with a glove-like body aiming at him. It ran up too him and Tadakuni didn't have much energy left, so he couldn't dodge the eventual tackle. He guarded himself from getting knocked out. "Itsuki, somebody, help!"

* * *

**A/N: The other Shadows that appeared before the trio are the Magic Hands that appeared in **

**Persona 3 and 4. So I'm going to leave on a cliffhanger****. Thank you Mage of Hope for the**

**assistance in making this chapter!**


	10. CH 6 Kouki: Shiro, the Dog Inside the TV

Persona 4A-GE: D Stage Chapter 7 Kouki: Itsuki's Persona, the Corolla Levin.

* * *

"Need a hand?" a familiar feminine voice asked. Tadakuni realized who it was and shouted," Milla!" Tadakuni looked again and he saw the same Shadow that tried to tackle him collapsed. Milla with a pair of yellow-orange glasses charged at the Magic Glove Shadow and directly stabbed it with a rapier. Then it disappeared into the air.

Milla sheathed her rapier, walked up to Tadakuni, and gave him her hand. Tadakuni gently grabbed her hand and stood up. "Thank you." he said.

**"Arrrgghhh!"** Shadow Itsuki shouted,**" Not another one! That...really...pisses...ME... OFF!"** Shadow Itsuki roared and a few more small Shadows appeared.

"Can you fight?" Milla asked while unsheathing her sword.

"We'll talk about this later. We need to save Ituski from that Shadow!" Tadakuni declared while taking a fighting stance.

'It's time to get serious. I have to defeat it!' Tadakuni thought. Suddenly, the car keys that he recently crushed to summon Sprinter Trueno floated down in front of him,beckoning him to do it again. Tadakuni made a serious expression on his face and blue bright flames surrounded him again.

**_BGM: Persona 4: Reach Out to The Truth by Reincarnation: Start!_**

Then the fames grew brighter. "Let's go again, SPRINTER TRUENO!" Tadakuni yelled as his hand crushed the car keys.

His Persona appeared once again and Milla gazed at it in awe. "Hey, we have to defeat them, remember?!" Tadakuni asked.

"Right. I'm going after the smaller ones. Hurraaaghhh!" Milla charged at the multiple, small Shadows and slashed them as quick as she can. Tadakuni's Persona transformed back into the two-tone coupe and it launched at Shadow Itsuki.

"If electricity has no effect on him, then ice or water should do it." Tadakuni declared while loads of spells flowed into his mind," Sprinter Trueno, BUFU!"

The sedan 2-door jumped and transformed into its robotic form as soon as it got a few meters close to Itsuki's Shadow. It unleashed it's katana and it summoned a chunk of ice. It fell onto Itsuki's Shadow and it screamed in pain. Sprinter Trueno channeled ice onto its katana and it stabbed Shadow Itsuki. Tadakuni's Persona got away from Shadow Itsuki in order to avoid from getting tossed again.

Meanwhile, Milla already defeated around 5 smaller Shadows with her surprising swordsmanship, but there were still more to destroy. Milla was breathing heavily, indicating that she's starting to exhaust herself. However, they were weakened enough to be defeated by a single blow. Tadakuni saw that and shouted," Okay Sprinter Trueno, Maragi!"

The Persona nodded yes and transformed into the Toyota compact 2-door. Sprinter launched towards the weakened group of Shadows. It used the foot brake and the rear tires started to slide right. The Persona drifted straight towards the weakened Magic Gloves. While holding the rear end out of line with the front tires, the sedan 2-door circled around the Magic Gloves and multiple balls of fire fell on top of them when Sprinter Trueno finished doing a continuous drift around them. All of the smaller Shadows disappeared.

Shadow Itsuki noticed that and announced, "Ha! You still haven't gotten to me yet!" Although he was confident in his words, he was physically weak. It didn't have much energy left.

"Tadakuni! Boost me up!" Milla ordered.

"What, what do you mean?" Tadakuni asked.

"Just do it! We can stop that thing!" Milla answered.

"Alright then." Tadakuni replied.

Tadakuni squatted down and put both of his hands at his knee's level. He looked doen and closed his eyes shut. Milla jumped onto his hands. Tadakuni felt her weight on her hands and pushed her up into the air. As soon as Tadakuni was at the limit of extending his arms, Milla jumped off of his hands.

While in midair, Milla pointed her rapier to Shadow Itsuki's upper head. She dropped down onto Shadow Itsuki sword-first and stabbed its upper head all the way down to the rapier's handle. Milla jumped back and successfully landed on the ground without any scratch.

**"AAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!"** Itsuki's Shadow yelled.

**_BGM end_**

The Shadow transformed back into a copy of Itsuki with the piercing yellow eyes. It lied face down onto the ground.

"Urrff, is it gone?" The husky-like dog asked.

Tadakuni's Persona disappeared.

Milla walked to Shadow Itsuki and picked up the rapier that just pierced through the Shadow. She was only a couple of centimeters away from Shadow Itsuki that was lying down on the floor face-down. Milla atrempted to stab the exhausted Shadow once again. Before she could do so, she heard the dog shout,"STOOOOOOP! That's Itsuki's...!"

Tadakuni heard the dog and subconsciously stopped Milla from attacking Itsuki's Shadow.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Milla asked.

"I don't know why, but you can't kill that copy now. It's what that dog just said." Tadakuni answered.

"It's a Shadow. It's a person's hidden feelings that came from their hearts. You can't just kill it. The person must accept their Shadow." the dog explained.

"What?" Milla asked.

"In this case, it's Itsuki's Shadow, so the real Itsuki has to accept it." Tadakuni explained from his deductive reasoning while pointing at Itsuki who was waking up. Itsuki slowly stood up and grunted. He slowly walked to the Shadow of himself.

_**BGM: Persona 4: SMILE, start**_

Itsuki stated," You, you can't be-"

"Itsuki, you have to accept it or else it'll go berserk again. That "copy" came from your heart, it's your inner feelings." the dog interrupted.

Itsuki seemed reluctant to accept his Shadow in Tadakuni's perspective. So Tadakuni calmly, asserted," Itsuki, everyone's the same. We just can't help it when we have mixed or twisted feelings about something. It's just who we are."

"Is that supposed to help me?" Itsuki asked. Tadakuni nodded yes as an answer. "Man, it must be difficult to face your nasty version of yourself." Itsuki responded. He faced his Shadow.

"I...wanted to know what Kazumi-senpai thought about me. So I'm just a big pain in the ass, huh? Actually, I didn't really care for her when she died," Itsuki admitted while crouching down to his Shadow,"I guess I was pretty greedy about the mystery thing too. Being a hero and all that. When you said those nasty things, I was so embarrassed and ashamed to accept my true feelings. I couldn't say "you're me" so it made you go crazy like that. So, here goes..."

Itsuki breathed in deeply and said," You're me and I'm you. All of this stuff is part of me."

Shadow Itsuki smiled gesturing that Itsuki was right. The copy transformed into a being that appeared above Itsuki. It was a red-and-black disco ninja frog with a old car-door attatched to it's left arm. It faded into a card with an emperor on one side. The card slowly floated onto Itsuki's palms.

"Corolla...Levin... So this is my own Persona." He said to himself and the card faded away, "Man, I guess you guys found out about my true feelings. Hehe, that was so embarrasing." Itsuki looked at Tadakuni and Milla. "Thanks you two. If guys were't here, I would've been screwed." Itsuki looked at the dog and was about to ask something to it.

'Wait, we can't say "dog" like that. We need a name for the little guy.' Tadakuni thought.

"Hey, don't you have a name?" Tadakuni asked.

"No, not at the moment." the dog answered.

"Then why don't we call you Shiro?" Milla asked.

"Why?"

"It's because of your white fur." Milla answered.

"Alright then, Shiro it is." Tadakuni declared.

"Ok Shiro, do you know if Kazumi-senpai was killed by her own Shadow? Like how it happened with me?" Itsuki asked.

"I believe so, Shadows are born from humans. When the fog lifts here, the Shadows go berserk." Shiro explained.

"And the Shadows will kill the person who was forced to enter this world via television." Tadakuni added.

That's how a person dies when fog comes into our world." Itsuki determined, but he was tired along with Milla and Tadakuni.

"You guys look worn out. This world isn't made for humans. We should go back." Shiro declared.

All three of them agreed and they went back to the entrance.

_**BGM, end**_

* * *

_Entrance Platform_

"Oh yeah, Milla, where did you get that sword and those pair of glasses?" Tadakuni asked.

"Oh these? I found these glasses when I just got here and I tripped on this sword when I heard a scream." Milla answered.

"A scream? Oh it was the Shadow that was about to attack us, but you know, without you, we would have probably been killed. So, thank you for saving us." said Tadakuni.

"Hey, if Shadows were born from humans, then how was I born?" Shiro asked.

'I could say that he was born from two dogs, but he can speak our language. So that strikes as a big question mark.' Tadakuni thought. "Well, we can't really say. It's another mystery."

"Wait, I thought that Shiro was born from-" asked Milla.

"Shiro can speak human language, apparently. Therefore, we can't be sure. There are many possibilities after all." Tadakuni asserted.

"Can we just go back? I'm exhausted." asked Itsuki.

* * *

_Department Store: Electronics Section_

_Evening_

_Partly Cloudy_

_(After the Rain)_

Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Milla got back to their own world. They found Naoki sitting in front of them, bawling her eyes. Naoki looked at them and cried," You...you guys are jerks! YOU GUYS LEFT ME HERE AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

She was still crying and Itsuki tried to comfort her by trying to speak to her. Unfortunately, she didn't want to listen and smacked his head down onto the floor with a ton of force. She ran away from the electronics section while weeping.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Milla asked.

"Oh god, my skull. OWWWW! Hughhff, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm going back home. I need to process what the hell happened inside the TV." Itsuki answered.

"See you tomorrow then." said Tadakuni.

"Yeah, see ya. Oh, and don't forget about this Saturday."

"Okay." Tadakuni replied. 'I didn't even want to go in the first place, but oh well. It's not like I have a choice after all.'

Itsuki limped away while groaning from Naoki's powerful smack.

"Is he seriously going to be okay?" asked Milla.

"Well, he's a bit tougher than you think. We've had some pretty tough times with Naoki-san back in junior high. He'll be fine with a first aid kit, I believe." answered Tadakuni.

'Back in that TV world, Milla's swordsmanship was extremely astonishing. Could it be that her memories are catching up to her? I'll just ask her later.' he pondered.

Tadakuni and Milla strolled back to the tofu shop.

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop (Outside the Front Door)_

Milla opened the front door and went inside. Tadakuni just stood in front of the driveway next to the shop. He gazed at a certain two-tone sedan 2-door parked on top of the driveway.

'I wonder how...how can my Persona turn into this car.'

He squatted down and rubbed the car's front-right headlamp.

'A murder mystery, a world inside the TV, Shadows, and Persona.'

"I wonder what will happen in the near future." Tadakuni stated to himself.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you go inside?" asked Tadakuni's grandfather.

"Nothing really, just thinking about stuff. I should go and make dinner."

"You do that."

As Tadakuni went inside the shop throught the front door, Kanzaburo said to himself ,"Hmmm, should I awaken her now? No, now's not the good time. Besides, I need more parts."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Onto the first arc of Initial D! This took me some time, but I made it! I finished **

**this chapter while editing my past ones.**

**What will happen on Saturday? What is this sedan 2-door parked in the driveway? Wait for the **

**next chapter (currently in development) and you'll find out!**

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.**


	11. CH 7 Zenki: The Rotary Sisters

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 8 Zenki: The Rotary Sisters and the RedSuns

* * *

_Saturday: 11 April, 2012_

_Early Morning_

_Shibukawa High School: Hallway 1F_

_Sunny_

"Man, I'm so excited for tonight." Itsuki said.

"You seem cheerful. So, what are you talking about tonight?" Milla commented.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I'll keep moving forward, but I'll still have Kazumi-senpai in my heart. Anyways, me and Tadakuni are going with Junpei-senpai to Akina Touge for a race meet."

"A race meet?"

"You'll see, right Tadakuni?" Itsuki asked.

"Sure... Wait, what? Milla, you want to go?"

Milla nodded yes to Tadakuni's question. "I want to see, it seems fun."

"I guess so." Tadakuni replied.

The three of them found Naoki approaching them. She suddenly bowed to Itsuki formally and said," I'm sorry Itsuki-kun. I shouldn't have smacked you hard on the floor last night. I was so worried that you guys would have been dead. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright, it's alright. We forgive you." Itsuki answered. Tadakuni and Milla agreed too.

"Really! Then why don't we go out next Sunday?" Naoki suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Itsuki answered quickly, " We'll definitely go!"

"Then this is our verbal contract. You guys have to go. I have to go to the library, see ya."

'Why is this happening to me?' Tadakuni pondered. "Itsuki, is Junpei-senpai going to be okay to bring Milla along?"

"Come on, what do you think? An S15 can fit 4 or 5 people. Of course he'll let her tag along."

"Okay then..."

* * *

_ESSO Gas Station_

_After Work_

A hard day of a part-time job was finished for Tadakuni and Itsuki while Milla was reading some car magazines in the store the whole time.

Junpei just got back from a delivery in a compact white Daihatsu pick-up.

The trio exited out of the store after Tadakuni and Itsuki was done changing back into their school uniforms.

"See ya Junpei-senpai." said Itsuki.

"Alright, I'll pick you three up at eight-o-clock at the bus stop."

"Goodbye, Junpei-senpai. We'll see you there." said Tadakuni.

Junpei got out of the Daihatsu and walked to the front of the store. The manager walked up to him and asked,"It looks like you're looking forward to it. Which touge are you going?"

"Come on boss, you know that the team's heading for Akina, right? It's the only mountain worth racing and it's our home course." Junpai answered.

"That reminds me of back in the old days. Many used to claim the title," the fastest on Akima". When I was into the street racing scene, there was a guy everyone knew and admitted that he was the fastest and a master on that course. He can still run even to this day." Yuichi explained.

"No frickin' way, I know every driver that races on Akina and I'm pretty sure that no one is that old." Junpei asserted.

"He just drives on a different time than you and your team and he's got a good reason for that. It's because he owns a tofu shop."

"Whuh? Are you serious?" Junpei asked.

"That guy goes out at Akina every day at four-o-clock in the morning. He delivers to hotels at the lake up there. It doesn't matter how bad the conditions are. He just does it whether it's rain, snow, or even a thunderstorm. That guy knows every single millimeter on the pavement of that touge. Now, I can bet a lot of money if he ever goes on a race against someone."

"Wait, how much?"

"Three million yen. Maybe two million if he goes up against an R35 GT-R on the downhill." Yuichi answered.

"Whoa, that much money?!" Junpei shouted.

"Just remember, the fastest on Akina is a Hachi-Roku that delivers tofu."

"Ack, a tofu shop Hachi-Roku?!"

* * *

_Evening_

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop (Outside Front Door)_

Milla was still in her school uniform since it's the only outfit that fits her and she loves to wear it so much.

She ran out of the shop and moved away from it for only a few meters. "Hey Tadakuni, hurry or else we'll be late." she said.

"You seem pretty excited." Tadakuni commented. He was walking to where Milla was. His grandfather was outside too. He was reading a newspaper article. Kanzaburo asked," What are you two doing?"

Tadakuni heard his question and answered," Well, I made a promise with Itsuki and Milla wants to tag along really bad."

"Just take care of yourselves, and make sure to get up for the morning deliveries."

"I think I don't need any reminders like that. I know the drill. Well, see ya." Tadakuni calmly replied.

"Bye."

Tadakuni walked to Milla and they both strolled to the bus stop.

* * *

_ESSO Gas Station_

Tachibana Yuichi was going to lock up the station for the day when he heard some sounds coming from multiple turbocharged engines. He looked around and he saw multiple sports cars driving in only one lane like a parade. All of them have a decal saying RedSuns. 'I've never seen those cars before. They aren't here for the hot springs, that's for sure. They must be going up to Akina. It's just a hunch, but something will happen on that peak.' he thought.

The sound of the rotaries and turbocharged piston engines went past by the gas station as the RedSuns accelerated towards the mountain.

* * *

_Akina Touge (Uphill Run)_

Many cars (mostly Nissan Silvias and 180SXs) with the Speed Stars decal raced up to the peak. They were going on both lanes, trying to drift through the corners excluding the Honda Civics. One white car was in front. It was Junpei's S15 Silvia. The sports car went through a left corner as fast as Junpei could let it and it was enough to make Tadakuni scream louder than the tires screeching from cornering at an acceptable racing speed.

"Wauuughhh! AHHHHH AHH AHHH AHHHHH! HOLY COW! HOLY COW! AHHH AHHH AHH!" Tadakuni yelled.

"Be quiet Tadakuni! Junpei-senpai has to concentrate!" Itsuki shouted in the passenger seat.

"DO YOU THINK I REALLY CARE!? I WANNA SCREAM FOR MY BECAUSE THIS IS SUPER SCAR- WAUGHHHABHG!" Tadakuni replied in the right backseat. Milla was trying to not get sick from Junpei's driving," I-is this how you're supposed to operate a car?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to the screaming. A lot people can get scared from a real street racer, and I'm going for that hairpin turn in second gear." Junpei said. He used the foot brake and downshifted from third gear to second. Then, he stepped on the gas all the way down and he did a pretty unstable drift through the hairpin. Which made Tadakuni still scream which is worse than a banshee's scream.

"Goddamnit, just shut up Tadakuni!"

"OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! GET ME OFF THIS THING! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE HIE IEEEEHHH!" Tadakuni screamed while the S15 made its tires screech at every single corner on the way to the peak.

* * *

_Akina Peak_

The Speed Stars parked their cars on the sidelines to rest for a while. One of the members commented about Tadakuni who was trying to catch is breath from the terror of Junpei's mediocre racing technique. "Look, that kid was going to pass out. How cute."

"H-hey, a-are you okay?" Milla asked while looking a bit sick from feeling the frequent, unstable body roll and swinging from Junpei's S15 racing up to the peak a few minutes ago.

"Whoops, sorry guys. I was too excited for it so I must have gone a bit too much for you two." Junpei apologized.

"Man, you guys are wimps. Haven't you two been on a roller-coaster?" Itsuki asked.

"What's a roller-coaster?" Milla questioned.

"Well I've been on one..huff huff...it's really fun and its not even scary...huff huff... at all, but...huff huff... rollercoasters are not like that! Besides I have this fear...and even if I explain it to you, you wouldn't even understand...it.. Not even Milla..." Tadakuni answered to Itsuki.

"This is' my first time on a car and its not a very good experience." Milla commented.

"Wait, what?" Itsuki asked.

Suddenly, a line of FD3Ss, FC3Ss, S14s, S15s, EK9s, EP3s, SE3Ps, RPS13, S13s, and even a few JZA80s of various colors cruised up to the peak. The pack was led by a factory-tuned-like white FC3S and a yellow FD3S Spirit R. The cars slowed down on the straightaway of the peak and stopped while turning on their hazard lights. The decal, RedSuns, was seen on all of the cars.

"Looks like we have visitors." Junpei announced while the Speed Stars members gathered to his position.

'The RedSuns, huh? Wait, could it be the infamous Akagi RedSuns?' Junpei pondered.

The car doors on the driver's side opened and the RedSuns drivers stepped out of their respected cars. They gathered in a small cluster. There were two women who got out of the yellow FD and the white FC. One had messy blond hair and the other one had silky black hair tied in a ponytail. The 21-year-old blond looked at the pony-tailed 23-year-old. The raven-haired woman nodded signaling the blond to go on ahead with something.

The 21-year-old announced," Listen, we're called the RedSuns, the fastest on Akagi. I don't want to be rude, but who is the fastest person or team on this touge?"

The Speed Stars made a commotion asking questions to each other in response to the blond. Junpei projected," We're the Akina Speed Stars and we're the fastest on this touge."

"Well that's good. We've found what we're looking for! Do you guys want a practice session with our team here at Akina?"

"Whuh?" Junpei asked.

The Speed Stars kept on making idle questions about the blond's question.

"Whoa, this is getting really good! Now there's two hotties?" Itsuki commented.

"Hmm, interesting. So this is what a race meet is like." Milla concluded.

"So, what do you say?" a man in a red polo shirt asked while walking in front of the RedSuns," We've been racing against the same people ever since and it's starting to get boring. So, it's a nice change for us if we race against teams we haven't faced yet. We can make new friends and exchange information. All of us will improve our techniques and skills too. Right now, we can practice together, then each team gets represented by one driver to compete in an uphill and downhill run for a time attack. We aren't focused about winning or losing. We only want to develop friendship with the teams. So, what do you think?"

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, then how can we refuse?" Junpei answered.

"Yeah, I know." Kenji replied who was right next to Junpei.

"Alright then, how about next Saturday at 10'o'clock?" the man suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Junpei answered.

"We'll just take it easy for today." the blond announced.

"Whoa this is so cool! Right, right Tadakuni, Milla-chan?" Itsuki asked while grabbing on Tadakuni's T-shirt.

The blond got into her FD3S Spirit R and the pony-tailed woman got into her FC. The rotary engines were started up and the two cars drove up to speed. They turned 180 degrees fast by using the handbrake while turning off the hazard lights. The other RedSuns members got into their cars, started their engines, turned off the hazard lights and turned around to attack the downhill touge of Akina.

As the RedSuns passed by Junpei. Kenji announced," If they're going to challenge us this way, then we can't go down without a fight!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Junpei declared.

"Yeah!" The Speed Stars agreed. All of the members excluding Junpei got into their cars and started their 4-cylinder and 6-cylinder engines. They turned on their lights and chased after the RedSuns.

"Junpei-senpai, what are you going to do?" Milla asked.

"I'm going to watch the Takahashi Sisters, the fastest on Akagi as rumors say." he answered.

"You mean _the_ Takahashi Sisters? The famous street racers who were in the car magazines and on the net?" Itsuki questioned.

"Yeah, those two are also known as The Rotary Sisters since they drive an FC and an FD."

Junpei got into his S15 and revved up his turbocharged 4-cylinder engine.

"Hey, can go with you Junpei-senpai?" Itsuki asked.

"Sorry, but when I race seriously, I don't like to take passengers with me. You three stay here, I'll pick you guys up." Junpei answered. He got into first gear and launched toward the downhill run of the touge.

The SR20DET roared all over the peak while the S15 Silvia Spec R raced away from the trio.

"G-oooohh! Man, we're the only three who neither have a license nor a car!" Itsuki yelled.

"Hey Itsuki, is it really fun to attack the corners like you said before? Is it even fun to be a street racer?" Tadakuni questioned.

"Whuh?"

"I don't really get the feeling. Why does everyone gets so excited about the whole thing?"

"Well, I don't really get it too, but we can hear the sounds of cars driving and pushing their limits after every corner. Driving against one another with high tension and there's the awesome smell of burnt rubber and seeing the racer's skill. So why aren't you excited about it, Tadakuni?! Even Milla's getting excited for it!"

Both of them looked at Milla and she had a satisfying expression on her face. Tadakuni looked up at the cloudy night sky and asked," Getting excited, huh?"

"Hey, what about that TV world? Shouldn't we do something about that?" Milla questioned.

"That reminds me, The Midnight Channel shows up at every rainy midnight, so it must be connected with the TV world. It's going to rain tomorrow so we should check it out tomorrow at midnight. We're going to save whoever is forced in the TV." Itsuki put his hand out. Tadakuni noticed and put his hand on top.

"Then we should call ourselves The Investigation Team." Milla suggested.

"I don't think so, that names been probably taken. We should call ourselves as Shibukawa TV World Expedition Team. S.T.V.W.E.T." Tadakuni suggested.

"I like that name. It seems a bit less generic." Milla complemented and she put her hand on top of Itsuki and Tadakuni's hands."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

The shop's land-line was ringing. Kanzaburo picked up the phone. "Hello, Yamauchi Tofu Shop." he stated. Tadakuni's grandfather heard a familiar voice," Come on, that's how you greet an old friend you haven't meet ever since?"

"Oh, Yuichi it's you. How long has it been?"

"Since 1999. You know, about that delivery you did a couple of days ago, you passed me on the way back to your shop. I tried to signal you but you didn't reply like I was some random driver." Yuichi said.

"Sorry, but that wasn't me." Kanzaburo replied.

"It had to be you, it was your Hachi-Roku that passed me." Yuichi asserted.

"How do I explain this? Yes, it was my car that probably passed you, but I wasn't driving it at all." Kanzaburo replied.

"Then who's going up and down Akina now?" Yuichi asked while going to take a sip of his soda.

"Well, my grandson, Tadakuni, is taking care of the morning deliveries to the hotels now." Tadakuni's grandfather answered.

Yuichi was in shock and he was about to spit out his soda since he knew Tadakuni didn't even have a license let alone the fact that he's only 15-years-old.

"Hold on, what WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SINCE WHEN?!" Yuichi asked in a panicking manner.

"Hmm, about five years, I believe." Kanzaburo answered.

"That kid has been delivering tofu for you since he was in elementary?! YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Don't worry about it. We're in the countryside and he only drives out at four-o-clock in the morning. There were some close calls, but nothing else." the tofu shop owner explained.

'What kind of mental illness does that guy have?' the gas station manager pondered.

* * *

_Akina Touge (Downhill Run)_

The Speed Stars were trying to keep up with the RedSuns' speed. Unfortunately, they were slow at cornering compared to the RedSuns. Some of the FR cars even spun out on the corner exits. Meanwhile, Kenji tried to get away from a spitfire-green FD with his 180SX at an S-curve. However, he slowly drifted to the outside on the left turn and the FD quickly steered on the outside. Kenji tried to catch up with the FD as soon as he cleared the right turn of the S-curve. However, the FD was already at the next right-hand corner. "Damn, these guys are too fast. I can't even catch up."

Meanwhile at the five consecutive hairpin corners, Junpei tried to keep up with a JZA80 on the fourth hairpin which was a right turn. The ex-baseball player shifted up from second to third gear trying to accelerate, but the Toyota Supra already got out of the fifth hairpin. "The RedSuns are faster than I could imagine. I'm already pushing at my limit here, but I can't even catch up with at least one member. Damn it!"

At a parking area that lets people see the five hairpins, the two women from the RedSuns were having a conversation about the Akina Speed Stars. Their FD and FC were parked behind The Rotary Sisters with their lights on.

"So Ryoko, what do you think about the Speed Stars." the blond asked.

"Hmph, all of those guys have neither skill nor a definite racing line. Even our mediocre drivers can defeat them without a practice run. We don't need to bring any of our top drivers here next week. For me, I'll pass if we're going up against those beginners." the pony-tailed woman named Ryoko answered.

"Hmm, if you're not going, then I'm not participating too." the blond replied.

"No Yoko, you need to make a record on this touge. We need to make one that these locals will never beat, and not even on their best day. Otherwise, the name of the Akagi RedSuns will never become legendary." Ryoko asserted.

"Yeah, you're right."

"First, we're going to make unbeatable records in all of the touges in the Gunma Prefecture. Then we'll take Saitama, Tokyo, Kanagawa, and Chiba. By then, we'll have all the records in the whole Kanto region. Then we'll become legends and we can just retire after that. That's my plan for the RedSuns and it's called Project: Kanto's Fastest."

The Rotary Sisters got into their Mazda RX-7s and drove off to some part of the Akina touge.

* * *

_Akina Peak_

All of the Speed Stars gathered back to the peak. "Man I can't believe it," Kenji complained," the RedSuns have a totally different style than us."

"They even put in decent cash on their suspensions, tires, brakes, transmissions, and even their engines." another Speed Stars member listed.

Junpei looked at the time. It was 11:15, so he announced," You guys it's getting late. We should head down and call it a day. We'll meet up tomorrow to see what we can do to clear this mess up."

The Akina Speed Stars got into their right-hand-drive cars and drove back into the city.

Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Milla got into Junpei's S15 and Junpei drove downhill. He went at a steady speed of 40 km/h since it wasn't a good time to show off his skills again.

"Hey, why did you guys look so agiated back up there?" Milla asked.

"If you didn't know, street racers don't like to be beaten on their own territory. Everyone knows it and its an unwritten, important law of street racing." Junpei answered.

"Is that so? I didn't even know..."

Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Milla looked through the windows of the Nissan and took in the moving scenery as Junpei drove back to the city at legal speeds.

Suddenly, Tadakuni heard a strange voice. "**I am thou...thou art me...you have been given our blessing of the Fool, Aeon, Chariot, and Emperor Arcanas."**

The voice disappeared and Tadakuni pondered,' What the...? Nah, that was probably nothing.'

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This is actually the fastest I've ever done. I guess you Initial D fans didn't expect a **

**gender-bent version of Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi. Anyways, thank you for reading this. I **

**really appreciate your support.**

**Car Chassis codes:**

**EK9: Honda Civic Type R (1997-2000) **

**EP3: Honda Cvic (2001-2005)**

**FC3S: Mazda RX-7 (1986-1991) **

**FD3S: Mazda RX-7 (1992-2002) *Spirit R (2002)**

**S13: Nissan Silvia (1989-1994)**

**S14: Nissan Silvia (1995-2000)**

**S15: Nissan Silvia (1999-2002) **

**RPS13: Nissan 180SX (1989-1998) **

**JZA80: Toyota Supra (1993-2002)**

**SE3P: Mazda RX-8 (2003-2012)**

***The SR20DET is the turbocharged version of the S15 Silvia's 4-cylinder engine.***

**Social Links:**

**Emperor (Takeuchi Itsuki): 1**

**Fool (STVWET): 1**

**Chariot (Akina Speed Stars): 1**

**Aeon (Milla):1**


	12. CH 7 Kouki: Ultimate Toyota Drift!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 9 Zenki: Ultimate Toyota Drift!

* * *

_Sunday: 12 April, 2012_

_Akina Peak_

_4:00 a.m._

_Cloudy_

Yuko was still at the peak inside her FD3S and her door was open. A couple of the remaining RedSuns members approached her. "Hey Yuko, where did your sis go?" one of them asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she went back home. We're the only ones here." Yuko replied.

"Is that so?" the other member asked," Shouldn't we head back too? It's going to be dawn really soon."

"Yeah, plus my FD is running out of gas." Yuko added. 'Pretty bad fuel efficiency.'

She closed her door and started up the turbocharged 13B engine and left the peak as fast as Yuko's FD could let her.

* * *

_Akina Touge (Downhill Run)_

As Yuko cleared a right-hand corner by drifting through it, she complained," I can't believe it. Those two aren't even keeping up with me? I can't even drive that seriously. Well, the downhill run is pretty tough so I'll let them slide."

**BGM: No One Sleep in Tokyo/ Edo Boys (Initial D First Stage), Start!**

Suddenly, the blond beauty heard another engine noise coming up behind her. "Hmph, it must be one of those two. Finally, they've caught up." she assumed.

When she looked at her rearview mirror in the middle, she noticed something. She asked, "Hey that's not them. It's pretty hard to see in the night. Is that an MR2? A 180?"

The unidentified car tried to gain on Yuko's FD. So Yuko commented," Tck...you seem pretty decent, but I won't let you catch up with me. I'll leave you in the dust at the next corner!"

As the rain poured down, Yuko smashed down the gas pedal and used the brakes at the next right-hand turn in second gear. She drifted as fast as her tires could let her. However, the mysterious car drifted too and had a more faster speed than her.

Yuko looked back at the car for a better view. She widened her eyes in shock when she finally saw it. It was a two-tone 29-year-old Toyota sedan 2-door that was chasing her this whole time. "A sedan 2-door Hachi-Roku? That piece of junk is gaining on me? No, DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME!" she souted. It closed the gap between itself and her FD at the corner exit. Yuko tried to get away from the Hachi-Roku at the short straightaway by pressing down the gas as much as the pedal can go.

The Hachi-Roku was losing ground only by 15 meters. However, Yuko was already at the next left corner, so she couldn't use all of the engine's power. She used the foot-brake and the heel-toe technique to slow down. Her left hand quickly moved the gear lever from third to second gear and she drifted through the left hand corner trying to cover the inside lane in order prevent the Hachi-Roku from overtaking her. The Hachi-Roku was closing the gap again and at the corner exit, the Toyota's headlights were still in her rear-view mirrors.

"That guy's still on my rear-view mirror. My FD Spirit R can't even outrun an ancient Hachi-Roku?! Am I having a really scary nightmare or what?! Come on, I'm the second-ranked fastest on the Akagi-RedSuns damn it!" Yuko shouted.

At next corner, which is pretty mild right bend, Yuko hit the brakes before she reached the turn while the Hachi-Roku charged on and passed her. "That dumbass! Doesn't he know what happens after this corner. There's a mild right turn, but after this, is a sharp left turn! He'll plunge into the ravine if he doesn't slow down!"

The Hachi-Roku engaged into a drift while on the left turn and slid to the outside lane with an only 8 millimeter gap between the rear bumper and the outside guardrail. "I should have known. He's going to crash! That guy's going in way too fast and there's no more room to slow down!"

However, Yuko's prediction was proven wrong after the unknown driver gently used the accelerator and the rear end of the black-and-white Toyota swung into the right lane just as it entered the sharp-right corner. It successfully cleared through the corner leaving a shocked Yuko behind while disappearing from the trees.

"What the...?! AN INERTIA DRIFT!?"

Yuko tried to drift through the right corner just as the Hachi-Roku failed, but her angle was too sharp and she spun out. She finally stopped her FD Spirit R to a halt.

**BGM: end**

"I-I can't believe it... My FD tuned for the touge is...beaten...beaten by some antique sedan. The countersteer on the first right was a feint to clear that next left turn. That drift was flawless. No one could clear that corner that fast unless they have mastered the touge itself. Wait a minute, wasn't that a ghost of some downhill master that died here or what? Out of the RedSuns, on my sis could do that technique." Yuko said.

As she kept on hearing the noise of the raindrops trickling down onto her windows, a couple of cars containing the RedSuns name drove down to where the stationary Mazda RX-7 was at. They stopped and turned on the hazard lights. The two RedSuns members got out and ran to the FD. "Hey Yuko, did you see that Hachi-Roku?" one of them asked.

Yuko got out of her yellow compact in the rain and replied," Yeah, I don't like it one bit. A touge-spec FD, even a Spirit R, should be beaten by something that old."

* * *

_Early Morning_

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop (Tadakuni's Room)_

_Sunny_

A vibration was heard. Tadakuni snuggled out of his futon finding that his cell phone was making the vibration. He picked it up and asked,"H-hello? I-Itsuki is that you? *yawn* Do you need to call me now? It's early in the morn-"

"Oh come on, I'm not Itsuki. It's me Naoki, remember? Can we talk at the food court at the department store?" Naoki replied on the other line.

"Huh? Oh Naoki, sorry about that." Tadakuni apologized.

"I need to talk to you today. Can we meet up the food court now?" Naoki asked.

"Okay, then I'll be there." Tadakuni whispered and hung up.

Tadakuni got ready quickly in order to meet Naoki. As he was finished, Tadakuni looked at Milla, who was still sleeping on Tadakuni's former bed. 'Guess she didn't hear anything.' he thought.

* * *

_Department Store (Food Court)_

"This is where we were supposed to meet. I wonder where is she?" Tadakuni asked to himself.

"Hey, Tadakuni! Over here!" Naoki shouted.

Tadakuni turned his head and found Naoki waving her arm sitting at a table with an umbrella attached in the middle.

He sat down and found that she bought him breakfast. "Whoa, is this...?"

"I figured you would be hungry by now, so I went for some breakfast." Naoki answered.

"Oh, thank you very much. Why don't you eat too?" Tadakuni asked.

"Well, I've already ate. Just eat this meal. It's on me."

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Tadakuni sat down and put his hands together. "Idakimatsu." He ate the breakfast slowly and Naoki gazed at him. "You know, I think we should make up and be friends again."

Tadakuni swallowed some of the food in his mouth, he replied," Wait, I don't remember having a fight. So, we're still friends."

That's great! Anyway, back on Monday, you and Itsuki were talking about cars, am I right?"

Tadakuni nodded yes and continued eating his food.

"Does that mean you can drive?" Naoki asked once again. Tadakuni was in shock. He could barely swallow his food. The black-haired boy lightly pounded his chest. Naoki gave him a drink. "*cough, cough* A first-year can't even get a driver's license nor a scooter license, you know."

"Oh, sorry. You see, I want to be friends again with you and Itsuki."

"Huh? What do you mean? I already told you; I've never heard about our friendship has been severed already."

"Whoops, my bad, I was talking about the TV thing two days ago. I want to make it up to you guys, I know that apology yesterday can't make up for that hit with Itsuki, and I did embarrass you guys, so I want us to hang out somewhere. Maybe, oh! We should go to Akihabara." Naoki suggested.

"Akihabara?"

"You and Itsuki are Anime Otakus, am I right?" Naoki pointed out.

"Hey, I'm-"

"You have to promise me, okay? There's no turning back now. Oh, I'll tell Itsuki! Wait, do you have Milla's number?"

"She doesn't even have a cell phone and she only has her school uniform to go out." Tadakuni answered.

"What?! Then that's all the more reason to go! I know a place in Akihabara where we can get clothes and a cell phone. We HAVE to go next Sunday."

Tadakuni was finished with his breakfast and had a shocked expression on his face. 'Oh, what have I done?' he thought.

"Well, see ya! We'll talk about it after school tomorrow. Don't back out!" Then, Naoki left Tadakuni in the food court.

"Huh?"

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_Noon_

A certain white S15 stopped in front of the tofu shop. Junpei was the driver. He looked at the driveway to the left of the tofu shop. A certain Toyota was parked in there.

"So that's the Hachi-Roku the boss was talking about." Junpei got out of his beloved Silvia and walked up to the Hachi-Roku.

"It's an early model sedan 2-door, that's for sure. It's probably a GT-Apex model. This looks stock except for the fog lights and that tiny black rear wing."

'On the downhill, you don't need a lot of power to go fast, but anything has its own limits. This antique has it pretty low compared to the newer cars.'

Junpei heard a familiar voice. "Hmm, Junpei-senpai? Why are you here?"

Junpei turned around finding Tadakuni in front of him. "O-oh, Tadakuni! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, and so does Milla. So, do you have some craving for tofu or what?"

"Wait, dude, you live in that tofu shop?!"

* * *

_Car Route to Esso Gas Station_

Junpei's S15 cruised on the way to work. In the passenger seat, Tadakuni said, "Thanks for the ride to work Junpei-senpai."

"Oh, it was nothing. I was on my way too. So dude, you don't really know anything about cars?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tadakuni asked.

In front of Silvia was an intersection and the light was red. Junpei slowly put the turbocharged Nissan to halt. "What I mean is that you said before you didn't even know what a Hachi-Roku was. I did see one parked in your driveway man."

"Wait, are you sure? Because I know it didn't say Hachi-Roku on the back. It said Sprinter Trueno, and I'm definitely sure." Tadakuni asserted.

"Dude, a Sprinter Trueno is a Hachi-Roku. Both the Levin and the Trueno are called the Hachi-Roku because they both share the same chassis called the AE86!" Junpei explained.

"W-whuuuhh?!"

The light was green and Junpei slowly drove all the way to the Gas Station.

Esso Gas Station

"EEEEEHHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS JUNPEI-SENPAI!" Itsuki asked.

"Yep, he has one." Junpei answered.

Itsuki ran towards Tadakuni and did an uppercut to his face. "Yamauchi, you jerk! You lied to me about having a Hachi-Roku!"

"Hey, I didn't even knew that I had one! Plus, I never said that I don't have one. It should asay Hachi-Roku instead of Sprinter Trueno on the back." Tadakuni explained.

"Why,... Well can you ask your folks to take us up to Mount. Akina? Please?"

"What for?" Tadakuni questioned.

"So we can look cool when we get up there next Saturday! Come on! My life's been consumed by the racing scene! Don't you want to see the Takahashi Sisters of Akagi get dusted by Junpei-senpai's team?!"

"No, not really." Tadakuni responded.

Itsuki nearly tried to strangle him. "You, I'm asking you nicely here! Come on, what kind of a friend are you? I'm on my knees here, please!"

"Hey, is this a soap opera or a gas station? Get to work, we have a customer!" The boss shouted while getting out of the shop.

The two best friends ran to the customers car that just parked right next to a gas pump. "I'm counting on you, Tadakuni!"

'You do realize asking for that type of thing isn't easy? It's not that simple when it comes to my grandfather.' Tadakuni thought. "Oh, I forgot something. A new episode is coming out at 1:00 soon. I should ask Milla to record it. He used his cell phone and called the tofu shop's landline.

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

The landline was ringing from Tadakuni's request to call. "Ahh! W-w-what's that! What is that ringing?!" Milla yelled while falling out of her bed. "Oww!"

Kanzaburo was passing by Tadakuni's bedroom door. He noticed Milla trying to get out of the blankets. "What the?! Milla, what are you doing." He ran inside and got Milla out of the blanket. "WHERE'S TADAKUNI?! WHAT'S THAT RINGING SOUND!? TADAKUNI?! TADAKUNI!" Milla yelled.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! Stop! That's just the landline."

"Landline? What's that?"

"I'll just get it." Tadakuni's grandfather decided. He went to Tadakuni's study desk and picked up a cordless phone that was ringing this whole time. "Hello? Oh, Milla, it's for you." he gave it to Milla.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Milla questioned.

"You don't even know?! You put it like this and just talk through it, dang it!" The tofu shop owner showed Milla how to use it. "Here, I'm going." Kanzaburo left.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"*sigh* Milla, you don't know anything about technology, do you?" Tadakuni asked on the other line of the phone.

"T-Tadakuni! Oh my gosh, you're alive! You were gone and I thought you were dead! Waaaaaahhh!" Milla cried.

"You thought I was dead?! Anyway, Naoki just planned with us to go out to Akihabara next Sunday. Do you want to go with me, Itsuki, and Naoki?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Milla answered.

"Okay, that was fast. Anyway, there's a TV episode that I need to be recorded. Can you do that for me, please? I'm at work right now. Whatever you do, don't touch the TV screen. I think you remember what happened the last time." Tadakuni explained.

"H-how do you do that?" Milla questioned.

"Just turn on the TV. There's a DVD player inside the shelf under the TV all you have to do is wait for 1:00, press the power button and the record button. Well, I've got to go now, bye."

"Okay, gotcha. Uhh, how do you turn this off?"

"There's a button with a red mark on it." Tadakuni answered.

"Oh, bye then." Milla found the button and pressed it.

She went to the TV and repeated to herself," Turn it on and press record. Turn it on and press record." She looked for the DVD player and said," Where's the power button? The power button?!"

"Arrghh, are you kidding me?! Milla do you need help?" Kanzaburo asked. Milla blushed into a really deep shade of red and nodded no really violently.

"Ok, let's see how you do."

"Ummm, I have to use these, right?" She produced a Yaoi manga she borrowed from the school library. She kept on blushing more from the time she read it. 'Did Tadakuni want this one? T-this b-book?'

"Can we record with this?!

"Definitely not that genre! You don't even use a book to record a video! It's common knowledge!"

"What do I do!? Whaaaughhh!" Milla cried.

"*sigh* Don't worry. All you need to do is turn it on. It's actually a Blu-Ray player. There's a hard drive installed and you just record it. The data gets recorded into the hard drive and then you can burn it with a disk. Didn't Tadakuni say that to you? Besides, It's starting to be 1:00." Suddenly, Milla started to use her hand and her leg and slapped and kick the living heck out of Tadakuni's grandfather. "Milla stop. Stop. Ple- just don- ge- embarrassed. Ow, ow, ow."

Kanzaburo was tougher than what most people think. Also, the fact that he's a bit masochistic, he's really enjoying the pain. 'Ohh, this feels so good!'

"Aaahhhhhhh! It's no use! I'll just do whatever!" At 1:00, Milla successfully recorded the show.

* * *

_Evening_

_Esso Gas Station_

_(Maintenance Garage)_

Junpei was changing his S15's tires. Kenji went inside at looked at the new tires the white car was going to use later on. "Yokohama ADVAN sports tires, huh? That sounds pretty expensive." Kenji commented.

"Yeah, I know. I had an old friend who would buy me stuff and they weren't pretty expensive either. Plus, I replaced the brake pads to get better at braking on the downhill."

"An old friend, huh? Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Yeah, you were friends with him, Minato."

"Yeah, he would buy me the awesome stuff. Besides, on the downhill, braking is the most crucial." Junpei explained.

"Just don't die out there man." Kenji warned.

"Thanks." Junpei responded.

* * *

_Evening_

_Akina Touge (Downhill Run)_

**BGM: Be My Bebe (Initial D First Stage): start!**

A certain yellow FD was racing downhill and attacked the winding corners as fast as it could. The 13B rotary engine roared in frustration and anger from an incident last night. "Arrrgghh, where are you, Akina's ghost. I'm not leaving until I get my rematch." Yuko stated. The exhaust pipe spurted out a few flames that disappeared in a single second. "Show yourself, Hachi-Roku!" Yuko ordered as the rear tires screeched from going out of line with the front tires as the RX-7 drifted through the corners.

**BGM end.**

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop: Tadakuni's Bedroom_

Tadakuni was speechless. However, it wasn't just that. He was terrified and shocked at the same time. He couldn't believe what Milla recorded. His jaw dropped and his eyes were widened. He was pure white and his body trembled like an earthquake. After the recording was over, Tadakuni dropped onto the floor and his face was frozen out of fear. It was fear and shock from the series that he vowed to never watch, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, but he just did thanks to Milla.

Milla was entering the room with soup.

"Hey Tadakuni, I made- what the?! Hey, what happened? Tadakuni? Tadakuni?! Are you okay?!"

She ran to the black-haired teen. "W-why?" Tadakuni asked in a weak voice.

"Huh?"

"Wh-why? Why did...you record this? It's...the...wrong...channel...it's something that...I would...never...watch..."

"Tadakuni? Tadakuni!"

The black-haired teen fainted while Milla tried to knock him back into consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but it's just something I have to express in this chapter. I will NEVER watch Free! and anything else that's yaoi. Anyway, I did not own **

**anything in this fanfiction, but I ****wish I own an AE86 at least.**


	13. CH 8 Zenki: The Four-Wheel-Drift Master?

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 8 Zenki: Tadakuni, The Four-Wheel-Drift Master?

* * *

_Monday: 13 April, 2012_

_Shibukawa High School_

_Rooftop_

_Lunchtime_

_Sunny_

"Umm, about the thing yesterday..." Tadakuni brought up.

Naoki was looking at the scenery on the rooftop of the school. She noticed Tadakuni's voice. "Oh that, I'm really looking forward to it. I want you to know that I'll help you pay for Milla's cell phone, but I can't pay for the clothes. So you have to pay for it." Naoki answered.

"Whuh? Well you're kind of right about that." Tadakuni responded. 'I got some money from killing those Shadows back in the TV world. However, that won't supply enough to buy some decent clothes for Milla. I've got to find a way to get at least 9,000 yen!'

"Ok, I understand. Itsuki can help with the payment and maybe I can help pay for it too if I have enough left over." Tadakuni answered.

"Okay, it's a verbal agreement. You better not back this out. Milla and Itsuki aren't going to back out this. I just know it. Oh, I just got a little about some cars and do you want to know what kind my heart is set for?" Naoki asked.

"What, a Hachi-Roku?"

"Well not really, but it's kind of cute if you ask me. What I really want is an R33 Skyline GT-R." Naoki answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I want something that has a lot of power, but controllable too." Naoki added.

The school bell rang and it ended lunchtime.

"Well, see ya in class, Tadakuni-kun."

"Okay." Tadakuni replied.

The sky-blue haired girl raced downstairs to the classroom.

* * *

_After School_

_Esso Gas Station_

"Hey Tadakuni, do you know what's drifting? It's a term Japanese street racers usually love." Junpei asked.

"I know what a drift is. I'm not that dense, you know." Tadakuni replied.

"If you do know, then explain how do you do a drift. Can you do that Tadakuni, huh?" Itsuki questioned.

"Alright, alright. When you're at a curve-"

Itsuki interrupted," People nowadays don't say 'curve', they say 'corner'."

"Ok fine, you let the front tires slide outward the corner. So the corner doesn't go too much inwards. Kind of like..this, I think." Tadakuni demonstrated with his hands when a car drifts into a right-hand corner.

Tachibana Yuichi was taking a little smoke break just right outside the front door of the shop. He heard Itsuki blurting," Buawauhahaha! You're killing me man. You're killing me! You've got to try being a comedian later on! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, man dude, that type of thing isn't a drift. It's called understeer and it's the worst thing a racer could do! You don't let the front end slide. You make the rear tires slide man! Hahahah!" Junpei commented.

"Oh, really? I didn't know about that." Tadakuni replied while scratching his head.

'Sorry Junpei, but you've got it all wrong. In a drift, the car is basically understeering. That type of answer is something only a master of a four-wheel-drift would say. I'm overwhelmed. I still can't believe that Tadakuni is still driving even though he just started high school.' Yuichi thought.

Suddenly, a car horn was heard and it cam from a certain yellow sports car pulling up to one of the gas pumps. Junpei saw the decal he would never forget, the RedSuns. 'A yellow RedSuns FD? That means...' Junpei assumed. Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Junpei ran up to the gas pump where the FD was going to stop at.

As the Mazda stopped right next to the gas pump, the driver's window rolled down. Takahashi Yuko was inside. "High octane filled to the brim please." The blond beauty ordered. "Ok, filling it up with high octane." Tadakuni announced. He put the nozzle into the gas tank port and the pump started. Junpei and Tadakuni wiped Yuko's windshield with towels.

"Aren't we dedicated today, ma'am?" Junpei asked. Yuko looked at Junpei again and saw a his S15 parked. "I see, so you're one of the Akina Speed Stars, huh? May ask something? You're a local, right?" Yuko questioned.

"Ask away."

"Have you ever heard of a ghost prowling about on the touge of Akina?" Yuko asked.

Junpei gave her a look and tipped down his hat. "I'm sorry, I don't like sarcasm."

"Hmph, I'm not talking about a ghost from a scary story. I'm talking about a Hachi-Roku. A panda Trueno 2-door to be more specific. It may look stock at first glance, but don't judge by how the body looks. It's a monster on the inside. There's no way a local like you don't know about it unlike that 'Midnight Channel' rumor I've been hearing lately." Yuko explained.

"What, what are you saying?" Junpei asked.

"So you're playing dumb. Whatever, if you're going to use that Hachi-Roku as your secret weapon for this Saturday's meeting, then you would be doing me a favor. Tell that Hachi-Roku driver that I won't lose to the same person twice. I just lost because I wasn't familiar with the touge." Yuko ordered. She gave Tadakuni the money she had to pay for the gas. "Thank you, please come again ma'am." Tadakuni announced while bowing down. The FD slowly pulled out into the street and drove away. 'That kid, he kind of looked cute, but now I have to focus this Saturday.' Yuko thought.

'Takahashi Yuko, the second fastest of the RedSuns, is already beaten by a Hachi-Roku? Wait, Tadakuni!' Junpei turned back looking at Tadakuni. 'Back at his place, he had a panda Trueno, a 2-door model! That must have meant the boss wasn't joking around. There really is a legendary Hachi-Roku!'

Itsuki suddenly asked to Tadakuni," Hey, did you hear what Junpei was talking about with that customer in the FD?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything." Tadakuni replied. 'Man, it's not going to rain anytime this week. I kept on checking that Midnight Channel ever since that day, but there was nothing in there. If it didn't rain, then nothing would have been shown on the Midnight Channel.'

* * *

_Akina Touge (Downhill Run)_

_Evening_

Junpei was trying to practice on the downhill run of Akina. He had a stop watch in his S15 in order to see how much has he improved. As soon he exited out of the last corner of the mountain, he stopped the watch and found out that there was barely any improvement in his time. He used the handbrake and made the Nissan turn around really quick and stopped it with the foot brake.

"It's no good. I was driving more recklessly than I would have never done in my entire life. My time is improving, but it's not enough to beat Takahashi Yuko this Saturday. I thought just stepping on the gas more would improve my time. Not even my new tires and brake pads are helping. From what I've heard, the RedSuns know how to improve their times fast since they have motorsport experience. Is this our fate? My technique can't even go that far? Well, I only have one thing left to do."

* * *

_Tuesday: 14 April, 2012_

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_4:00 a.m._

Tadakuni's cell phone was ringing as an alarm clock. The black-haired freshman dismissed the alarm and woke up silently in order to not wake Milla up. He tiptoed towards the bathroom and washed his face in order to make him wide awake.

**BGM: Remember Me (Initial D First Stage)**

He went outside the shop and got inside the Toyota that's parked in the driveway. He turned it on using the keys he found in the living room and revved up the 4A-GE engine while turning on the lights. It was a signal for his grandfather that he was ready.

Kanzaburo was loading the sedan 2-door with the tofu for the hotels at Lake Akina. The old man gave Tadakuni a paper cup filled with water nearly up to the rim. "Hmm? Is it just me or is this a little bit more than usual?" Tadakuni asked.

"We got a lot more tofu in the back than usual, that's why. Make sure you're not spilling a single drop on the way." his grandfather answered. Tadakuni put the cup on a store-bought cup holder connected to one of the A/C vents. "Ok, I got it."

The boy went into first gear by using the clutch and slowly drove away from the shop to the touge with ease.

* * *

_Akina (Uphill)_

At the four-lane section, Tadakuni gently drove the old Toyota. He kept on looking at the water. When the Hachi-Roku was about to enter the left-hand corner, Tadakuni used the brakes and downshifted from third to second gear without agression. When the tires were screeching, Tadakuni looked at the cup while steering the 2-door. The water wasn't spilling out, and it was only rolling around the rim of the cup. While having barely any body-roll, the Hachi-Roku successfully exited the curve with ease. 'So far, so good.' Tadakuni thought.

One second later, the warning bell was on. It told Tadakuni that he was going over 105 km/h. The boy noticed shifted up to third gear and he looked half-asleep from boredom.

The sound of the gentle Hachi-Roku echoed across the mountain for the whole city to hear.

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_Morning_

_Sunny_

Junpei pulled up his S15 in front of the tofu shop. He went inside and yelled," Hello, hello?! Mr. Yamauchi?"

Kanzaburo was the only person running the shop since Tadakuni and Milla were at school. "Alright, please wait." the grandfather replied while crawling out of the living room. "So, can I help you?"

"Whu-oh umm, fried tofu please." Junpei ordered. 'What the hell? I have to ask him!'

Junpei spoke again while the old man prepared his order," Hi, I'm Tadakuni's coworker, Junpei Iori, and I'm the leader of a local street racing team called the Akina Speed Stars."

Kanzaburo didn't reply back. "Please listen, my team and I are stuck in a wall now. We've been challenged to a time attack at Akina by the Akagi RedSuns. Their driving style is a whole other league than us. None of us can even hold a candle to them."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Kanzaburo asked.

"From the rumors I've heard besides the Midnight Channel, there's a Hachi-Roku that belongs to a professional downhill runner who owns a tofu shop." Junpei answered.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one you're looking for. Rumors are just rumors." he lied.

"Come on! I've been through this whole city and this shop is the only one that has a Hachi-Roku!" Junpei yelled," Sorry, that was being desperate."

"Hey hey, if I really am the fastest, then what are you going to do? Challenge me for the title of Akina's fastest? The tofu's 150 yen by the way."

"Oh, sorry." Junpei gave his money and answered, "Please, I beg of you, represent Akina in this Saturday's time atrack!"

" I understand how you feel. However, an old man like me participating in a fight with younger people would be completely out of place. It's something you young'uns nowadays have to deal with yourselves."

"Please, you can teach me how to attack Akina's downhill like you do. A fraction of a second is fine enough, just please!" the Ex-SEES member pleaded like his life depended on it.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry. That request is impossible to achieve. Driving technique can't be developed completely in less than a week. It takes a lot of devotion and practice to at least master the downhill run. If you want to know how to get your car to move the way you want, you need to think it through and keep on driving. Back then, I used to tackle that touge even in my own 9 out of 10 ideas don't work, then I would still drive like hell. I used to make up possible methids and test them out every midnight. That's the gist of driving technique. It's something you have to find out yourself. Sorry that I couldn't help you." Kanzaburo explained.

"Mr. Yamauchi, I won't give up. So I will come back again, since I know about your victory against Takahashi Yuko, the second fastest of the RedSuns." Junpei responded.

**BGM: Spark in the Dark (Initial D First Stage) start!**

The 19-year-old with a baseball cap exited the tofu store and drove away in his S15. As the Nissan Silvia roared its SR20 engine, Kanzaburo smirked and pondered, 'Yeesh! That wasn't me who beat her. Iori Junpei, huh? Well, I don't dislike his type. Maybe I'll think about it.'

* * *

_Akina Touge (Downhill Run)_

The S15 was already at 147 km/h at the long straightaway before the five consecutive hairpin turns. "Think it through and keep it driving." Junpei repeated what Kanzaburo was saying," But my time isn't improving at all. Why?!"

As the white Nissan neared towards the left-hand corner entry, Junpei used the foot brake at a later braking point than he would usually go for. The Silvia tried to steer, but the front wheels were partially sliding. He veered off to the outside lane of the corner. Suddenly, a pair of moving lights appeared in front of the S15's windshield just before Junpei was about to downshift from third to second gear.

"OH SHIT!" Junpei yelled.

It was a blue Mitsubishi Pajero heading up for the hotels at the lake up top. Junpei was shocked and used both the clutch and the foot brake to completely stop. The ex-SEES member couldn't steer toward the inside lane. The SUV was about to crash into the Silvia since the ex-baseball player was on the oncoming lane.

"HOLY SHIT! PLEASE, GO TO THE INSIDE!" Junpei ordered at the Mitsubishi.

The driver inside the SUV noticed the oncoming sports car and steered to the inside lane. "AHHHH!"

The Pajero and the Silvia avoided a head-on collision just by a few centimeters. "Phew. What the?! NOOOOOO!" Junpei exclaimed.

It was too late. the S15 couldn't stop its understeer and it wasn't turning at all despite Junpei's effort to turn the steering wheel.

**BGM end**


	14. CH 8 Kouki: Oh No! Junpei Crashed!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 8 Kouki: Oh No! Junpei Crashed!

* * *

CRRRSSHHH-SCREEECH!

The S15's front end was crushed from colliding into the guardrail at the corner exit. Even the windshield was cracked at the driver's side.

The Mitsubishi stopped and the driver jumped out of his car. He shouted," That was dangerous! How can you drive like that?! Hrgh!" The Mitsubishi driver ran to the totaled S15. He looked through the passenger-side window trying to see if the ex-SEES member was okay.

Unfortunately, Junpei had blood on his forehead and he was looking down at his aftermarket steering wheel. "Hey, are you alright?! Hang in there." The driver questioned.

"I-I'm sorry about that, it's all my...fault. I'm...so...sorry." Junpei replied and was knocked out from the shock. The last thing he heard was the driver shouting," Hey! H-hang on! I'll call for an ambulance!"

* * *

_Wednesday: 15 April 2012_

_Shibukawa High School_

_Class 1-D_

_After School_

_Sunny_

"Wait! There was an car accident!? What is that anyway?" Milla yelled.

"Apparently, Junpei-senpai crashed his car into a guardrail last night at Akina." Tadakuni explained.

"What? Is he okay!?" Milla questioned once again.

"From what I've heard from Tomochika Kenji, Junpei's old friend, that Junpei is fine. However, he's got a bit of whiplash and he's upset about the whole thing. His car is in bad condition too."

"Then what about that meeting on Saturday!? What do we do?!" Milla asked.

"I don't know. We have to prepare for the worst -case scenario. Unless if they get someone else to do it." Tadakuni answered. 'Why is she worried about it? It's not like it involves her.'

* * *

_Auto Repair Shop_

"Hello sir, oh, Mr. Iori! Are you sure you want to go around like that?" The salesclerk asked.

Junpei had a bandage on his hand and even a neckbrace on him. "Yeah. The doc says it's fine. How's my car doing?"

"It's in the garage, but we have a really tight schedule. The parts are coming in, but it will take at least a couple of weeks to get it repaired."

* * *

_Auto Repair Garage_

Junpei found his beloved S15, with it's front end crushed, and he had tears flowing out of his eyes. He walked up to the wrecked Nissan and squatted down. He rubbed the hood like he was petting a cat. 'My...S15... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I was being a dumbass. Please get fixed up as soon as possible. So we can drive together. Forgive me, Silvia.'

* * *

_Evening_

_Esso Gas Station_

A certain Toyota stopped at the Esso Gas Station. It honked its horn to signal its request for gas. "Can't you see the sign!? We're closed!" Yuichi announced. He realized who was driving the Hachi-Roku. It was Kanzaburo and he just got back from a delivery.

Tadakuni's grandfather stopped the Hachi-Roku and used the handbrake to prevent it from rolling away. "Don't get stingy. Just fill 'er up with high octane." Kanzaburo ordered.

"This is the greeting I get?! Wow, aren't we cheeky today. High octane for a Hachi-Roku, huh?" Yuichi asked. The 4A-GE engine stopped and Yuchi filled the gas tank woth high octane. The two old friends stood in front of the the shop's door and took a little smoke.

"So you're the one who told Iori Junpei about me." Kanzaburo concluded.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt to say anything about you." The gas station manager admitted.

"Well, that kid just went into my shop and asked me to help him with his time the other day."

"And now he got into an accident." Yuichi added.

"Yep, and now what will happen to that meeting?"

"You should go up there." Yuichi suggested.

"An adult going into a kid's fight is just plain stupid. It's not even my style." Kanzaburo asserted.

"Why not let Tadakuni go up there and participate in that kiddie fight?"

"Hmmm, well he is going since I've been overhearing his conversation with Milla and she's demanding to go up the touge." Kanzaburo explained.

"Then all the more reason to let Tadakuni go. Isn't he skilled on the downhill?" Yuichi responded.

"Yeah, but he still has a long way to go. My grandson can beat anybody on the downhill except me. Honestly, that kid doesn't really want to drive or even get up there at all. He's really stubborn sometimes, despite the fact that he's only 15. Even if I wanted him to go, he wouldn't get behind the wheel. Even Milla won't be able to convince him, but after hearing abput that car accident, I'll try to think up of a plan. Here's the money." Kanzaburo commented and gave Yuichi the payment for the gas.

The old man put the gas nozzle back into the pump and started up the Toyota and drove back home.

* * *

_Thursday: 16 April, 2012_

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_After School_

Junpei rented a mo-ped and drove to Tadakuni's home. He pulled up in front of the shop's door. The ex-baseball player entered and ordered," Hello, I would like some fried tofu, please."

"Sure, please wait customer." Tadakuni's grandfather replied while going out of the living room. He noticed that it was Junpei in front of him. "Oh, it's you. What happened?"

"Oh, I had a car accident. My S15 is in the repair shop."

"That doesn't sound too good. You have a race this Saturday. What are you going to do?" The tofu vendor questioned.

"Mr. Yamauchi, there's one more thing I want to ask you. Please, represent Akina on this Saturday's downhill run! I beg of you!"

"Well, I might go, but it's a 50-50 chance."

"Oh my God! Thank you, you won't regret thi- owww my frickin' neck!" Junpei gave his appreciation.

"Whatever you do, don't die here. When does the meet start?"

"Well, umm..." Junpei slowly got back up on his two feet. "The exchange starts at eight-o-clock that night. The time attack starts at ten-o-clock on the dot. We're going up against Takahashi Yuko, an FD driver, and she's the second fastest of the Akagi RedSuns."

"Ten-o-clock sharp this Saturday, got it. Just so you know, if I'm not up there by that time, then it's all up to you and your team to defend this city's reputation." Kanzaburo warned.

"I know you're going to be there. My team and I are counting on you, Yamauchi-san!"

"I told you, it's only half of a chance."

"No, I already know that you've made up your mind to go. We'll be waiting at the peak at ten-o-clock!" Junpei reminded. The ex-SEES member exited the shop and drove away in the mo-ped.

'Man, I'm a sucker for that type. Maybe I'll go ahead and show up if Tadakuni doesn't. Nah, I'm getting too excited for this. Plus, the FD driver might be a hottie. No, no! Don't even think about it!' Kanzaburo pondered.

* * *

_Evening_

Tadakuni just got back from work and he was about to pass by his grandfather who was watching the news. Suddenly, he remembered something. It was about his promise with Naoki to go to Akihabara with Milla and Itsuki.

"Grandpa? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Please spit it out." the old man ordered.

"Alright, can me and Milla go to Akihabara this Sunday? We're going with Itsuki and Naoki too, and we need to find a cell phone for Milla."

'What perfect timing.' Kanzaburo replied," Sorry, but no can do."

"What?! I'll do the morning deliveries like I've always been ever since. So why not?"

"This Sunday might be busy with customers and I have a meeting with the shopping district that day. I need you to be in charge of the shop and Milla can't go because you know why." Tadakuni's grandfather explained.

'Dang, he's right. D'oh, what am I going to do?!' Tadakuni pondered. "But...you have no idea how important that is to Milla." He muttered.

"Hmm, is it because she's looking forward to it or something? Then, I'll think about it. I might let you two have fun, but there's a catch."

"Really!? Wait a catch? What do you mean by that?"

"This Saturday at ten-o-clock at night, go up to Akina with the car and beat a driver with an FD who claims to be the second fastest on Akagi. If you do that, I'll let you two go and I'll give you 100,000 yen for you to spend." The white-haired man explained.

Tadakuni put his hand on his chin. 'Man, I can't let this offer pass. I'm low on money right now and I need to buy clothes for Milla.'

"So what's your answer?" the grandfather asked.

"For now, I'll think it through. I need some time."

"Good, you have a lot of time ahead of you." Kanzaburo muttered.

Tadakuni walked upstairs to his bedroom. Meanwhile, behind the slightly open bedroom door, Milla was evesdropping Tadakuni and his grandfather's conversation this whole time. "Taking the car out this Saturday? What car and what did they mean by that?"

* * *

_Friday: 17 April, 2012_

_Sunny_

Inside a late model white Mercedes-Benz, Naoki was sitting in the passenger seat while listening to some classical music from the radio. She was excited for her trip with her friends to Akihabara.

"Hey, dad..." Naoki started the conversation.

"Yes, Naoki-chan? You seem more cheerful than ususal." The driver of the moving Mercedes-Benz responded.

"Really? Anyway, this Sunday, I'm going to Akihabara with my friends." The twin-tailed girl announced.

"Is that so, you're going with boys from school?" The man asked.

"Come on dad, it's those two the I've been friends with since junior high and one of them just got a sister. A step-sister and she's the same age as me." Naoki answered.

"Really? Then we should get you a new dress." Naoki's dad suggested.

"Dad, I don't want any more new dresses. You keep on spoiling me."

"Don't worry, you're worth it." The middle-aged man with spectacles replied.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! This is a lot more views than I've ever gotten in a single month! I am truly grateful for the support of this crossover. Please review if **

**you have the chance.**


	15. CH 10: The Battle is Going to Begin!

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 9: The Battle is Going to Begin!

* * *

_Evening_

_Takahashi Residence_

_(Somewhere near Akagi Touge)_

Takahashi Ryuko was typing data into her laptop inside her bedroom. She heard a knock on her door. She heard a familiar voice. "Hey sis, can talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh Yuko, please come in." Ryuko replied. 'What perfect timing.'

The blond beauty opened the door and sat on Ryuko's bed.

"So Yuko, about that Hachi-Roku you've encountered on Akina a few days ago. It's for my theory since it can help me significantly. Could you theoretically explain how it was so quick?" Ryuko questioned.

"Come on, give me a break sis. You should know that I can't analyze anything when I'm behind the wheel. You're a special case because you can figure out anything when you're behind the opponent just after a couple of corners. You can even tell what the driver's strengths and weaknesses. Even precisely how the car is tuned. You usually can tell how much power the engine has. Now I know why you're nicknamed,' The Human Dynamo. I think you're scarier than me when it comes to racing." Yuko complained.

"Didn't I tell you before?" The pony-tailed woman reminded," What's important to your driving skills is to use your brain. In my perspective, you're the one who scarier since you can keep up with me without even a single thought. If you could add theories to your technique, you would be the perfect driver."

"Why don't you go see the Hachi-Roku yourself? It will show up tomorrow." Yuko asked.

"You're right. This is an opportunity I can't miss. That Hachi-Roku is pretty interesting, so I'll go watch the exchange tomorrow." Ryuko declared.

* * *

_Saturday: 18 April, 2012_

_Shibukawa High School_

_Track & Field Grounds_

_P.E Period_

_Partly Cloudy_

Today was supposed to be Class 1-D's friendly game of volleyball. Well, it was the girls' turn to be exact. The boys had to run around the track under a certain time. The girls were split into two teams. The Phys Ed instructor was using a stopwatch while supervising the whole class with a clipboard in his hand.

A certain redhead was leering at Tadakuni, who was running in order to clear the time.

Then, she looked back to Milla, who was confused about the current situation and was one of her teammates. The referee whistled to start the game and the volleyball was already in mid-air.

Naoki jumped up by a few meters over the net, who was part of the opposing team, and yelled,"TAKE THIS!" The ball was just over the net and the sky-blue-haired girl struck it down with intentions to get the first point. A few seconds later, after she struck the ball, gliding at a speed of 80 km/h, she heard a scream,"OWWWWWW!"

The girl with the metallic headphones looked and apologized," *gasp* Milla! I'm so sorry. I guess I punched it too hard. Are you okay?"

Milla, who was sitting on the ground while rubbing her forehead, looked at Naoki. "It's nothing, I'm- ow ow OW!"

They heard Tadakuni's voice in the distance,"Milla! Are you hurt!" The raven-black-haired teen started to slow down and the teacher noticed and ordered," Hey Yamauchi, don't get distracted! You're being timed, remember!?"

"Y-YES!" Tadakuni replied and he sped up out of fear from getting in trouble.

"Sensei!" The redhead announced," I'll take Yamauchi-san to the infirmary. Is that alright with you?"

The P.E instructor looked back and replied," Sure, go ahead."

The redhead carried Milla on her shoulder and walked her to the infimary.

* * *

_Shibukawa High School Infirmary_

"Hello, anyone here?" The first-year projected her voice after she slid open the door. "Hmm, looks like no one's here after all."

She put the golden-haired transfer student on top of one of the infirmary beds. Milla sat up and asked,"Hey, why did you volunteer back there?" The redhead pulled out a first-aid kit and produced a band-aid from it.

"Hmm? The truth is, I want to know why do you still hang out with that pervert."

Milla asked once again," Pervert? Who do you mean by that?"

"It's Yamauchi Tadakuni I'm talking about." the redhead answered while sticking the band-aid on Milla's forehead.

"Tadakuni is my step-brother. He's not a pervert at all. Trust me, I've read a dictionary recently in the library. Tadakuni is not a pervert from what I've seen before."

"Then what do you think about the fact that he went out and bought girl's underwear?"

"He bought that just for me. You see, I was..." Milla explained the red-haired girl about her amnesia and she was recently adopted since she had nowhere else to go. Milla even told the reason why he bought the underwear.

"I see, but I still think that boy's a pervert. I've heard it from rumors before."

"That's acting like a child. You rely on some rumor as a reliable source? Hmph, rumors aren't even reliable. Why don't you at least talk to him and ask directly instead of having extreme prejudice on him?" Milla questioned.

"What?"

"Just listen to what he has to say next time-" Milla was interrupted by Naoki barging into the infirmary. "Milla! Are you alright?!"

"Naoki! What are you doing here!? You should have been continuing the game!" Sakurai yelled.

"Sorry, Sakurai-cchi, I was so worried because it was my fault. I was just fired up for the competition."

"Don't call my name with '-cchi', got it? It's nothing really."

"Do you guys want to go with me to hang out at the peak tonight at eight-o-clock?" Milla asked.

"Sorry, my family's is going to have a lot of customers this weekend at the hotel. I'll pass." Sakurai answered.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow. You, Itsuki, and Tadakuni better go! Or else I'll cry. Maybe we'll go at Akina next week or so?" Naoki responded in a singing voice.

"I understand. You two have plans."

The three of them had a little chat that lasted more than ten minutes. When many minutes had passed, the Phys Ed sensei slid the door open and declared," Hey, aren't you supposed the change back to your uniforms already?! Yamauchi, your brother's waiting for you."

The last bell rang and the three friends did what the instructor told them to. They changed back into their uniforms when they went inside the girl's changing room.

* * *

_Esso Gas Station_

_7:55 p.m._

As the manager went outside, he heard cruising engine sounds. Yuichi scouted for the sounds and spotted a Toyota Celica GT-Four, a Nissan S15, and a Honda S2000 heading towards Akina.

"Another three, huh? It looks like rumors have been spreading around like wildfire. The one about Junpei's team and Akagi's fastest team having an exchange tonight. Most of them are probably trying to get a glimpse of the famous Takahashi Sisters. Maybe I should go and spectate in secret. An battle where some uknown downhill specialist from Akina going up against Akagi's second fastest, the FD Spirit R is really worth it to see. One thing I know is, Tadakuni will be the winner since he has Kanzaburo's Hachi-Roku."

* * *

_Akina Peak_

_8:00 p.m_

The Akina Speed Stars huddled up and Milla tried to listen what they were saying out of curiosity. "That idiot." Milla muttered to herself in her school uniform," he couldn't come up here with me? Just for a little errand?"

"Junpei, is that Hachi-Roku really fast? I can't really believe it. That FD is a Spirit R, the fastest production model of the rotary engine. No way a Hachi-Roku can beat that on the downhill. Plus, I heard that FD is barely tuned up to 380 HP for the touge. Are you sure there's nothing with your brain after that accident?" Kenji declared with doubt.

"Trust me, that Hachi-Roku isn't ordinary. Takahashi Yuko even said that the Hachi-Roku she saw was incredibly fast."

"I bet you that Hachi-Roku won't show up." one of the Speed Stars members predicted.

"What if he doesn't show up? What are we going to do?" Kenji questioned.

"Hmm, we can't run away like a bunch of sissies in front of this giant crowd. You're going to have to represent Akina with your 180SX. Attack the corners like your life depended on it." Junpei answered with the worst-case scenario in mind.

"D-dude, give me a break. Takahashi Yuko's way out of my league. Not to mention that FD's already faster than my 180. Her family runs a clinic near Akagi and they have a ton of cash to burn. Driving is also about how much you can spend on tyres and gas."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Milla asked.

"You don't know? It's your grandfather we're talking about." Junpei answered.

"Eh!?"

Then, a wave of turbocharged engines headed towards up the peak. It was the RedSuns. "Here they come!" Junpei announced.

The spectators, excluding the Speed Stars, cheered for the crusing cars of the RedSuns. Most of the males in their 20-30's mainly called out for the Rotary Sisters. Some of the females in the gallery were discouraged out of jealousy.

The opponents' cars stopped to a halt once they reached to the end of the long straightaway. All of the RedSuns members got out of their vehicles and the crowd roared.

* * *

_Takeuchi Residence_

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Itsuki shouted while looking at his watch. He raced out of the house in his casual clothes and headed towards the peak in an old bicycle.

* * *

_Akina Peak_

"Alright, we're going to start the exchange. The time attack will start at ten-o-clock as scheduled. Doing it later in the night is more convienient. Not a lot of traffic will appear. In case if that happens, we'll set up officials at the blind corners of the course. The start and finish will have walkie-talkies. In case of any oncoming drivers, we'll signal them with lights. Sound good?" The RedSuns official explained. Yuko looked anxious for the Hachi-Roku, since it wasn't present. 'Damn, it isn't here?!'

"Sure." Junpei replied. "It seems like they've been doing it ever since and they have a ton of racing experience." Kenji whispered to another Speed Stars member.

"Now we've got that covered, everyone's free to drive until ten. There's a huge gallery, so show off as you like."

Suddenly, the drivers ran to their cars and started up the engines. The cars carrying the RedSuns' name, drove off into the winding corners of Akina.

As the quick sports cars passed by Milla, who was looking at them, asked Junpei," Hey, Junpei-senpai, can I drive this time? I want to know that feeling you get while moving really fast."

"Whuh? You're too young! Maybe three more years from now and you'll be able to drive. Plus all of our cars are stick, and you don't even have a clue about driving."

"Is that true? Is it really that hard? Wait, what's a stick."

"Okay, the first thing you should know is you have to get a driver's license. You're too young to get one. The minimum here is 18-years-old and it's illegal to drive without a license." Junpei explained.

"Illegal, huh?" Milla asked to herself while thinking back about that word, 'illegal'. She remembered reading it on a dictionary back in the school library. Then, she sat down on the road and looked up to the sky. 'Tadakuni, why aren't you here with me?'

* * *

_Akina Touge_

_(Downhill Run)_

**BGM: Don't Stop the Music 2006 by Lou Grant (Initial D Battle Stage 2) start!**

"Hey guys look! It's one of the Takahashi Sisters!" One spectator located outside of one of the right-hand corner announced. It was Yuko's FD racing towards the downhill corner. As the yellow RX-7 reached the corner entry, it's rear end swung to left. Yuko used the handbrake and forced the rear tires sliding to the other side and Yuko successfully drifted through the corner. "Amazing." one of the spectators commented," That drift was really fast."

As the yellow FD exited the corner. A white FC belonging to Ryuko roared its rotary engine. Suddenly the rear tires temporarily lost grip and the FC was driving nearly sideways on the straightaway.

"It's Takahashi Ryuko's FC3S! She's drifting on the straight!?" The bystanders panicked and they ran away from the guardrail separating them from the road. They were afraid that the FC was going collide with the guardrail. "Run away! She'a going to crash!"

However, the second generation RX-7 was in control the whole time. Ryuko smirked and used the handbrake right on the point where the road curved. She drifted through the corner while keeping her steady speed of 110 km/h.

"That was a godlike skill! I've never seen that kind of drift in my life! It's true! They are the fastest on Akagi!" One of the spectators declared.

As the two RX-7s closed the gap between each other, they were heading towards the next left-hand corner. Then, the two Mazdas drifted through the corner at the same time with only a 5 centimeter gap between them with the FD in front and the FC behind. "Whoa! That's their specialty, the parallel drift! I've only seen it in D1 Grand Prix events. I've never even heard of doing that on a public road!" One of the spectators announced.

"They're both really incredible, but Ryuko's even more amazing coming up from behind. It's really difficult to not crash with a drift car in front unless if you have the skill to change your line and speed freely while letting the rear end loose."

Meanwhile inside the FD, Yuko was becoming really anxious. "Come on Hachi-Roku. You're the only one that keeping me here for the time attack. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Ryuko was pondering about something inside her rotary sports car. 'Hmm, it's not a surprise if that Hachi-Roku shows up at the time attack. I'm actually curious about what the driver looks like.'

* * *

_Yamauchi Tofu Shop_

_9:50 p.m._

The 4A-GE engine roared to life and the headlights were switched on. It slowly drove out of the driveway and stopped in front of the front door. The driver's window rolled down and Tadakuni was in the driver's seat. His grandfather was outside too. "Do you want to take the paper cup with me?" Tadakuni asked.

"No, you don't need it because there's no tofu in the trunk. Just drive this old car the best as you can and make sure to bring Milla home, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks." Tadakuni rolled up the window. 'Here goes.'

The first-year went into first gear again and the sedan 2-door with the tiny black rear wing slowly drove towards the mountain with barely any traffic up ahead.

**BGM end**

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say again about my appreciation for viewing this. Finally, the race is on (in the next chapter)! AE86 Sprinter Trueno vs. FD3S Spirit R! Which car will win!?**


End file.
